Sinsajo, por Rose Weasley
by Rosalie-a17
Summary: Rose Weasley, sobrevivió al Vasallaje, mientras que Scorpius Malfoy, fue secuestrado por el Capitolio, sufriendo algo peor que la muerte. Con ello, la Batalla Final ha comenzado, y Rose intentará llevar a cabo la venganza que la persigue desde que era niña, y así, lograr acabar con la tiranía de Voldemort. (Continuación de "En llamas, por Rose Weasley").
1. Capítulo I

**PS: Para los nuevos lectores, esta es la tercera y última parte de un crossover de Rose Weasley y los juegos del hambre que empecé a escribir desde hace bastante tiempo. Así que antes de empezar a leer este, comiencen por la primera y segunda parte que pueden encontrarlas en mi perfil.**

**Ahora, sí.**

**¡Hola a los antiguos xD, espero no haberles hecho esperar mucho, pero aquí lo tienen, el primer capítulo al fin!. **

**Espero que disfruten de la historia, porque esta será la más larga que escribiré. Asi, que ojalá se queden hasta el final :) Les prometo que habrá bastante de todo a lo largo de los capítulos. (Romance, acción, drama, tragedia, jajaja, entre otros.) No duden en agregarme a favoritos.**

**Saludos, y déjense ver en los comentarios :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo I:<strong>

El viento soplaba con bastante fuerza ese día, y mi rebelde cabello pelirrojo se desordenaba con cada corriente de aire que me daba.

Avancé un par de pasos y me di cuenta que todo era verdad.

Todo lo que James, me había relatado, era una horrenda verdad.

Las calles, nuestra antigua casa, y casi todo el distrito doce estaban en ruinas.

Seguí avanzando, y pisé lo que parecía ser una muñeca de trapo media rota.

Sentí rabia.

_¿Cuántos niños habían muerto en este bombardeo? ¿Qué culpa tenían ellos?_

Voldemort.

Él era el único culpable.

-Vamos, Rose… No te quedes aquí…-me sugirió James al ver lo concentrada que estaba mientras miraba los cuerpos calcinados de aquellos que no tuvieron la suerte de huir.

Alcé la mirada, y asentí.

Era un milagro que estuviéramos aquí, visitando lo que alguna vez había sido mi distrito.

Ninguno de los dignatarios del distrito trece había querido acceder a mi petición sobre venir y ver con mis propios ojos lo que había ocurrido en el doce.

Si no fuera por Neville Longbottom, quien abogó para que pudiera regresar; era muy probable que hasta ahora estuviera exigiendo que me dejaran volver.

Suspiré.

La situación se había vuelto bastante complicada desde mi llegada al distrito trece.

Ni bien puse un pie ahí, y todos ellos, ya tenían preparado un cronograma para mí, exigiéndome que asuma por completo el papel del sinsajo, queriendo que sea el símbolo de la rebelión, el líder real y la personificación de la revuelta.

Me decían que no estaría sola, y que tendría un equipo completo para mis apariciones, yo sólo debía representar mi papel y luchar por la libertad.

Y por más, que la mayoría de esa gente conocía a mis padres y habían sido amigos de ellos, yo no soportaba sus exigencias, ni los obstáculos que me ponían.

Sin contar con que aún no estaba completamente recuperada de mis lesiones, ni mucho menos de las heridas psicológicas que llevaba por dentro. Y era por eso, que tenía un brazalete que decía, _"Mentalmente Desorientada"._

Las pesadillas y delirios habían continuado después del Vasallaje, y como una vez le había dicho a Scorpius, ni el mejor terapista del mundo podría sanarme.

Era por ello, que mientras los dirigentes me comentaban sobre sus planes entusiasmadamente, yo sólo me limitaba a escucharles. Tal y cómo lo hacía, Luna Lovegood.

Aún recordaba, la primera vez que nos conocimos, después de despertar en el hospital con James.

Ni bien, la había visto, supe que algo andaba mal con ella.

La forma autoritaria en que me habló y su manera en exigirme las cosas.

No me agradaba, y ella lo sabía. Desde el primer momento que nos vimos, ninguna congenió con la otra.

Antes que la conociera, sólo sabía que, Luna Lovegood, había sido un símbolo de la rebelión como mis padres, y que había sido muy buena amiga de mi familia, tanto así, que tía Ginny decidió volverla madrina de Lily, antes del Nuevo Orden.

Pero, yo, sólo encontré a una mujer completamente distinta de la que me hablaron. Podía notar que tenía cierta rabia hacia mí.

_¿Pero, por qué? ¿Acaso no había sido amiga de mis padres? ¿No había apoyado la causa?_

Cuando le comenté esto a tía Ginny, ella también había percibido el cambio en la mujer que alguna vez había sido su amiga.

Esa rubia era demasiado autoritaria, nada tonta, ni mucho menos, loca, como según me contaron, le decían en las épocas de escuela.

¿Entonces, cómo una loca podía ser la líder del distrito trece?

La mayoría de mi familia, pensaba que su cambio se debía por la guerra o algo parecido.

Pero aun así, no me agradaba. Aunque ambas, luchábamos por una misma causa, Luna Lovegood, no me agradaba.

-Rose, ya llegamos…-susurró James, sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras ingresábamos a la aldea de los vencedores.

-Vaya…-suspiré dándome cuenta de lo que me rodeaba.

Por extraño que pareciera, la aldea de los vencedores, no había sido bombardea.

Nuestra enorme casa, permanecía intacta, al igual que todas las demás de esa zona.

-Subiré por un par de cosas…-le contesté rompiendo el silencio.

Él, asintió.

-Ve. Te estaré esperando aquí abajo…-me dijo examinando los alrededores.

Sin perder más tiempo, corrí al segundo piso e intenté recuperar todas las cosas importantes que mi familia no había podido rescatar el día del bombardeo, sobre todo, cosas que tenían poco valor para cualquiera que las veía, pero que para nosotros, valía más que el oro.

Viejas fotografías de mis padres, fotografías mías y de mis primos. Videos caseros. Libros que me fueron heredados. Cosas de valor para mis abuelos.

Pero, antes de irme, rebusqué una vez más entre mis cosas, y encontré las dos únicas fotografías que tenía de Scorpius.

Él sólo hecho de verlo otra vez, hacía que mi corazón se viera atrapado en una enredadera de espinas.

_¿Estaría vivo? _

_¿Lo habrían torturado? _

Esas eran las preguntas que me hacía casi a diario.

Él y Johanna, aún seguían bajo las garras de Voldemort. Y el distrito trece aún no encontraba la manera de rescatarlos.

A lo mejor, ambos ya estaban muertos. Y ese era mi mayor temor.

-Veo que conseguiste varias cosas…-me musitó James ayudándome a colocar todo en el bolso que llevaba conmigo.

-Sabes que estás fotos y objetos valen mucho para nuestra familia…

-Lo sé…-contestó mirando una de las viejas fotografías en las que aparecía su padre.

Sonreí de costado, y juntos, regresamos a la nave donde me esperaba mi primo Louis y los pilotos.

Pero antes de subir. Di un último vistazo a lo que había sido mi hogar.

-Prometo regresar…-le susurré al viento.

A pesar de las temporadas de hambre que habíamos pasado aquí, el distrito doce nunca dejaría de ser mí casa. El lugar donde había crecido, el lugar donde había vivido toda clase de experiencias y emociones.

-Sé cómo te sientes…-me murmuró James sentándose a mi costado en cuanto subimos al aerodeslizador.

-Debió ser peor cuando vieron la destrucción.-contesté recostando mi cabeza en su hombro.-Ten por seguro que Voldemort pagará por esto…

-Lo sé. Las va a pagar…-me contestó confiando en mí.

-Y yo quiero estar con ustedes cuando eso pase…-contestó Louis acercándose hasta nosotros.

Le sonreí, y decidí dormitar un poco antes de llegar al distrito trece, pero, repentinamente, las horrendas imágenes sobre mi madre siendo asesinada en ese espejo, me hicieron abrir los ojos con desesperación, como si estuviera ocurriendo de verdad.

Casi todos los días era lo mismo. Las mismas pesadillas, y alucinaciones.

El vasallaje me había destruido. Habiéndose encargado de desaparecer a la poca cordura que aún me quedaba. Y, ahora, la inestabilidad y la paranoia, habían aparecido en su lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre, Rose :( <strong>

**De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y cómo ven, ha sido un poco corto, por lo mismo que es el primero y Rose esta describiendo lo que le ha ocurrido hasta el momento, así que no se desanimen, porque en los otros capis vendrán apareciendo los nuevos personajes y más situaciones interesantes :)**

**Besos a todos. No olviden dejar un comentario, que así me animan a publicar más rápido xD. Saludos**


	2. Capítulo II

**Hola, otra vez!**

**Bueno, cómo verán, en este capítulo, Rose seguirá explicando su vida en el 13! Y espero que les guste tanto como el anterior capi, y ya verán que este es**** más largo :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo II:<strong>

Aún no entendía cómo era posible que el distrito trece existiera, y sobre todo, que estuviera tan avanzado y en buenas condiciones.

Cuando Neville Longbottom me dijo que veníamos directo hacia aquí, pensé que bromeaba al respecto.

Ya más calmado, me explicó que este distrito sólo había sobrevivido seis meses como parte del Capitolio, antes que su población se rebelara y Voldemort, no pudiera someterlos.

La gente de aquí, se había dedicado a la industria nuclear, y en esos pocos meses, habían logrado construir una clase de bombas nucleares que podían haber destruido a la nación entera, y Voldemort, al verlo como una gran amenaza, decidió llegar a una tregua.

La cual, era simple; la gente del distrito trece viviría bajo tierra, bajo sus propios medios. Como si no existieran.

Seguro, Voldemort, pensó que morirían, pero no fue así.

Según, Longbottom, la mayor parte de rebeldes, fue a parar a este distrito, y entre ese grupo estaban Luna Lovegood y su esposo Rolf Scamander. Ambos, y con ayuda de otros, se encargaron de que el pequeño distrito subterráneo siguiera creciendo día a día, racionando los alimentos, aprendiendo a vivir con limitaciones y reglas, logrando sobrevivir.

De un modo u otro, ella era una de las mayores responsables de que el distrito trece hubiera conseguido progresar. Tal vez, por eso, la habían vuelto su líder, y por eso la gente estaba tan agradecida con ella, pero debía haber más historia detrás de todo eso.

Además, toda la población había tenido ayuda de la magia y las varitas. Aquí, la gente, sí hacía magia. La gente que podía, claro.

La mitad de la población era mágica y la otra mitad era muggle. Y cada día, llegaban más rebeldes de todos lados, inclusive del mismo Capitolio.

-Ya llegamos…-dije mientras el aerodeslizador aterrizaba.

Sin perder ni un minuto más, nos dirigimos a los ascensores que nos llevarían a los compartimientos subterráneos en donde vivíamos, ahora.

Aún no me acostumbraba a pasar tanto tiempo bajo tierra, y esto me hacía recordar al ascensor que me llevaba a la arena.

Caminamos en dirección a los sectores familiares, y rápidamente, ingresamos a la habitación 934.

-Oh, Rose…-murmuró tía Ginny mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.-No puedo creer que la consiguieras… Gracias, cariño…

Entre sus manos, tenía la fotografía del día de su boda con mi tío Harry.

Se le veía feliz, como si el rostro se le hubiera iluminado con tan sólo observar la foto que le había entregado.

Posiblemente, sintió lo mismo que yo sentí cuando vi las de Scorpius.

Lily también sonreía al ver a su madre feliz, mientras su gato quisquilloso se le escabullía entre los brazos.

Era un milagro que la hubieran dejado quedarse con el animal.

Cualquier cosa de afuera, tenía que pasar por un previo proceso de descontaminación. Como si temieran que ocurriera una epidemia fatal.

Y aunque el distrito trece nos había dado refugio a todos los sobrevivientes del distrito doce, aún no conseguíamos aclimatarnos a sus estrictas reglas. Ni yo, ni mi familia.

Demasiada disciplina y control. Como si cada uno de los ciudadanos estuviera destinado a ser un soldado, y así parecía ser, porque me comentaron que desde adolescentes, a los ciudadanos con mejores habilidades físicas, se les entrenaba para formar parte de las filas en los escuadrones rebeldes.

En nuestro caso, como éramos recién llegados, nos entregaron el horario que cada uno tenía que cumplir.

Y cada hora, era algo diferente a la anterior.

La mayor parte de mi familia teníamos el mismo horario. Levantarnos a tal hora, desayunar a las siete, trabajo en las cocinas a las ocho, y cosas así. Exceptuando a los abuelos y a Dominique, los primeros, por ser mayores, y a mi prima por estar embarazada, les permitían quedarse en sus compartimientos o hacer otra clase de actividad que no demandara esfuerzo físico.

Y para los más jóvenes, teníamos lo que era el centro educativo, algo parecido a una escuela.

Un lugar donde en determinadas horas nos enseñaban historia, más que todo, historia sobre la rebelión y la situación en la que se encontraba el país. También nos daban clases teóricas sobre la magia y sobre cómo nos enseñarían a hacerla algún día, a los que podían, claro. Pero, todo aquello vendría más adelante, cuando consiguieran los implementos necesarios para crear las famosas "varitas", pero de eso hacía semanas. Al parecer, no contaban con que gran parte del distrito doce, tenía destrezas mágicas.

Mis tías y abuelos, estaban en lo mismo. Ansiosos por recuperar sus varitas y hacer magia.

A mí, las varitas, no me interesaban en lo absoluto. Toda mi vida, había sobrevivido sin magia y lo seguiría haciendo. Razones por las cuales, me saltaba esas clases y me dedicaba a pasear por el distrito durante horas.

Y era en esas horas que me encontraba con gente que decía haber conocido a mis padres y que servía en el trece, tras haber huido de sus diferentes distritos.

Entre ellos, estaban, Padma Patil y Seamus Finnigan, una pareja de esposos, que trabajaban como profesores en el centro educativo y a los que tía Ginny conocía muy bien. Había otros cuantos, que también decían haber conocido a mis padres, pero que no trabajaban, o tenían funciones menores.

Luego, estaban, quienes tenían cargos más importantes, aquello lo supe, porque esas personas siempre estaban presentes, cuando me hablaban sobre los planes de la rebelión y el sinsajo.

La primera de ellos, era Cho Chang, una mujer de aspecto serio y que servía como asistente de N. Longbottom. Normalmente, se dedicaba a hablarme y a proponerme nuevas ideas, creyendo que así me convencería.

También conocí a Dean Thomas, otro consejero que formaba parte del grupo más cercano a Luna Lovegood, y quien parecía ser la marioneta de esta, porque le hacía caso en todo lo que ella le ordenaba.

Además, durante mi primera semana, mis abuelos, me presentaron a Kingsley Shacklebolt, un viejo amigo de ellos, y quien según me contaron había sido un símbolo de autoridad en las buenas épocas, pero que ahora, estaba prohibido de escuchar o formar parte de los planes rebeldes, por sus constantes enfrentamientos con la líder del distrito trece, siendo tratado como uno más del montón.

Y la verdadera revelación, para mis tías, pero no para mí, pues yo ni siquiera sabía quién era. Fue, una tal, Pansy Parkinson.

Una recién llegada del Capitolio, de la que según me contaron, solía trabajar como periodista en ese lugar, pero al parecer, se hartó de ver tanta injusticia, y decidió huir con todo su equipo de asistentes al distrito trece, llegando hacia relativamente poco.

Y por extraño que la situación pareciera, según tía Ginny; Parkinson había sido una verdadera opositora de los ideales de mi tío Harry en las épocas de escuela. Había sido una verdadera perra con todos ellos, pero al parecer, tampoco soportó ver morir a gente en televisión, y renunció a su vida en el Capitolio dispuesta a unirse a la rebelión.

Y más extraño, resultó que ella fuera la única persona que me agradó de todas las que conocí.

-Es casi la hora de cenar… Mejor vayamos yendo…-anunció mi tía mientras dejaba la fotografía de su esposo en una repisa de la habitación.

Le hicimos caso, y casi a mitad de camino, me encontré con el resto de la familia, entre ellos, a Dominique, que ni bien me vio, me abrazó.

-Lo sé…-dije susurrándole.

El hecho, de que hubiera regresado al distrito doce el día de hoy, sólo hacía que los demás estuvieran con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Sobre todo, Dominique.

Jacob, su novio y padre de su futuro bebé, había muerto en el bombardeo, y eso la había destrozado totalmente.

Obviamente, tenía a toda una familia que la apoyaría, pero eso, no le quitaba el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de él.

Y en eso me identificaba con ella. Yo también había perdido a Scorpius.

-Vamos, Dom…-le murmuré mientras unos guardias pasaban por nuestro lado.-Hablaremos de todo eso, más tarde…

Asintió en silencio, y nos dirigimos al enorme comedor, donde la mayor parte de mis primos ya estaban sentados alrededor de las mesas que tenían nuestros apellidos grabados: _"Familias Weasley y Potter"._

Luego de eso, y mientras esperaban que todos estuvieran en sus asientos, mediante algún hechizo o magia, nuestros alimentos aparecieron en nuestra mesa, y como siempre se encontraban rigurosamente medidos, de acuerdo a las necesidades de cada persona.

Aquí, estaba prohibido repetir la comida o compartirla, pero a mí no me importaba, y terminaba dándole la mitad de mis alimentos a la pequeña Violet o a cualquiera de mi familia que tuviera hambre. Además, los alimentos eran insípidos y poco agradables, y yo no era de las que comían bastante.

-¿Y qué tal el hospital?-le pregunté a Lily intentando no mirar mi comida.

-Estuvo bastante entretenido para ser lunes…-me contestó sonando complaciente.

Lily y Lucy, no tenían el mismo horario que nosotros, ellas en su condición de sanadoras, ayudaban en el hospital del distrito trece como enfermeras y les enseñaban a mejorar sus conocimientos con el uso de utensilios mágicos.

-¿Sabes que hay una poción que te sana los huesos con solo beberla…?-me comentó algo entusiasmada.

-¿Eso existe?-le pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Sí… -contestó sonriendo.- No sé si conoces a la enfermera Hanna Abbott, la esposa de Neville Longbottom.-agregó.- Bueno, ella nos ha enseñado bastante sobre pociones curativas….-contestó haciendo una pausa para continuar.- Si tan solo las hubiésemos tenido en el distrito doce, hubiese sido más sencillo sanar a James y a Fred….

-No sabía que estuviera casado…-murmuré prestando más atención a lo de Longbottom.

-Y en cuanto tengamos las varitas, podremos hacer más cosas….-relató algo emocionada sin haberme oído.

Pero, la emoción se le fue, pues me preguntó por el distrito doce otra vez.

-Ya te lo dije, Lily…-respondí sonriéndole.-Nuestra casa está intacta… Te prometo que volveremos ahí…

Lily tenía cierto apego por nuestra enorme casa en la aldea de los vencedores. Puede, porque en verdad, le resultaba un bello lugar para vivir o porque tampoco se acostumbraba a la vida en el distrito trece y esperaba con ansias regresar a su distrito natal.

No era la única.

Luego de eso, todos continuaron hablando sobre otras cosas a las que no presté atención.

Seguí removiendo mi comida con el tenedor por varios minutos, y antes que acabara la cena, observé que los Malfoy recién llegaban al comedor y se sentaban en una de las mesas más apartadas del salón. Al parecer, a ellos les tocaba el segundo turno y por eso no los veía tan seguido.

-Ahora, vuelvo…-le dije a Lily.

-¿Adónde vas?-me preguntó dejando de comer.

-No voy a demorar…-contesté.

Rápidamente, me puse de pie y me dirigí hasta su mesa. Debía entregarles algo que de seguro me lo agradecerían.

Y es que luego de la destrucción de nuestro distrito, James me comentó que los había ayudado a huir del bombardeo como a los demás. Él sabía que era algo que yo hubiera querido, y así lo hizo.

Fue por eso, que no me sorprendió verlos vivos aquí.

Sin embargo, supe que habían tenido bastantes problemas para ser aceptados en el distrito trece por sus antecedentes, pero de todas formas, ya estaban aquí, y yo no iba a permitir que los expulsaran.

-Señor Malfoy…-susurré llamando su atención.

Él, estaba de espaldas, por lo que volteó.

-Rose.-exclamó sorprendido.- Vaya…. Me alegra ver que ya estés mejor… Quise visitarte en el hospital, pero me prohibieron la entrada…-comentó animado.

-Sí, lo sé. No dejaban que entre nadie. Sólo permitían visitas de la familia directa…-le expliqué.

Un extraño silencio se hizo entre nosotros, mientras observaba que la señora Malfoy miraba hacia otro lado.

-Yo…-dije sintiendo que hablar sobre Scorpius se me hacía demasiado complicado.-Quisiera tanto haber estado con él a la hora del rescate…

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo sabemos…-me murmuró sintiéndose igual.-Tenemos la esperanza de que Scorpius aún sigue con…-el señor Malfoy dejó la frase a medio camino, pero yo sabía muy bien lo que quería decir.

_Sigue con vida_, pensé firmemente.

Él tenía que seguir con vida.

Con cuidado, extraje de mis bolsillos, una de las dos fotografías de Scorpius, que había conseguido en el distrito doce.

-Sé que no pudieron sacar muchas de sus pertenencias el día del bombardeo…-les expliqué.-No sé si les habrán comentado, pero hoy regresé al distrito doce…

-¿Te dejaron volver?-me preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí. Tras una larga solicitud, me permitieron regresar…-contesté entregándole la foto.-Y conseguí una fotografía de Scorpius…

Rápidamente, Astoria Malfoy, la recibió, y ni bien vio el rostro de su hijo, no pudo evitar llorar.

-Gracias…-dijo abrazándome por primera vez en todo este tiempo que nos conocíamos.

Siempre, había pensado que ella era una mujer fría y que jamás se había preocupado lo suficiente por Scorpius, pero me di cuenta, que a pesar de todo, ella era su madre y sí le importaba.

-No se preocupe…-musité sintiendo que si empezaba a llorar como ella, no podría parar y eso sería peor.

-Aún no sabemos cómo agradecerle a tu primo, lo que hizo por nosotros…-me respondió el señor Malfoy refiriéndose a James.-Él, nos salvó…

-No es necesario… Qué estemos todos aquí, ya es suficiente…-dije notando que Louis se me acercaba.

-Buenas noches, señores Malfoy…-intervino saludándoles, para luego voltear a verme.-Rose, nos necesitan en la sala de mando.

-Vayan…-insistió Draco Malfoy.-Debe ser importante.

Nos despedimos de ellos, y James se nos unió en el camino.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunté algo intranquila.

-No lo sabemos, pero debe ser importante…-murmuró James.

-No dejaban de mandarnos mensajes… Longbottom quiere vernos cuanto antes.-continuó Louis por él.

-Sólo espero que no sea una nueva charla sobre el Sinsajo...-suspiré caminando nerviosa.

-O ten por seguro que me quedaré dormido a tu lado.-me contestó intentando calmarme.

-No me sorprendería, Louis. La última vez lo hiciste de verdad….-dije riendo e ingresando a los ascensores que nos llevarían a dicho lugar.

A mis dos primos, se les había autorizado asistir a las reuniones y escuchar sobre los planes de la rebelión, puesto que habían recibido un grado honorífico por haber ayudado a rescatar a los sobrevivientes del distrito doce. Aunque, la mayor parte de mi familia también había ayudado en ese desastre, solo se les concedió ese privilegio especial, a ellos dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. Y no olviden dejar un comentario si les gustó el capítulo o lo odiaron, o si no entienden algo xD. <strong>

**Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y a los comentarios. Y la próxima semana, no habrá actualización :(, porque estaré de viaje :) Pero, sí, la que sigue. Así que quédense en alerta! :D**


	3. Capítulo III

**Solo decirles, que me disculpen por la demora, y agradecerles por los comentarios y leídas del capítulo anterior.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo III:<strong>

La sala de mando, era una mezcla de sala de reuniones y sala de guerra, donde abundaba la gran tecnología que creí que sólo encontraría en el Capitolio y que con uso de la magia recreaban enormes mapas que estaban colocados alrededor de las paredes y marcaban los lugares importantes o de ataque. También había una mesa rectangular que indicaba todos los movimientos de las tropas rebeldes en los diferentes distritos y botones de control.

Este lugar, hacía que me sintiera de vuelta en el Capitolio, pero en cuanto volteaba y veía a mis primos a mis costados, recordaba que estaba en el distrito trece y que por el momento, estaba a salvo.

Dejé mis ideas de lado, y en cuanto ingresamos, me di cuenta que todos los dirigentes estaban ahí, incluido Hatymich, a quien no veía desde nuestro incidente en el aerodeslizador. Pero nadie nos prestó atención, como normalmente lo hacían, pues en esta ocasión, todos miraban hacia la gran pantalla que siempre retransmitía la programación del Capitolio las veinticuatro horas del día.

_¿Ahora, qué pasaba? ¿Qué me iban a decir o mostrar? ¿Acaso me harían ver alguna propaganda de las que ya estaba acostumbrada o la repetición del bombardeo en mi distrito?_

_O, probablemente, Voldemort ha enviado un mensaje_, pensé intentando atar cabos.

Pero, si me iban a decir más de lo mismo, me iría de aquí cuanto antes.

De hecho, estaba por hacerlo, pero en ese preciso momento, Neville Longbottom, que se encontraba adelante, sabiendo que me escaparía como las otras veces, me pidió que me quedara, haciéndome un ademán desesperado.

Ni siquiera, porque me encontraba al fondo, y una gran multitud me tapaba, pude escapar de él. Me quedé al lado de mis primos y me apoyé en la pared mientras esperábamos a ver qué ocurría.

Rápidamente, y al mismo tiempo que planeaba decirle algo a James, la enorme pantalla frente a nosotros se prendió y comenzó a surgir un símbolo del Capitolio en el medio.

Al parecer, nos mostrarían otra propaganda enviada por Voldemort.

Una vez, el mensaje hubo empezado, sonó el típico himno del Capitolio, y para mi gran sorpresa, el que apareció en la pantalla, fue el entrevistador Caesar Flickerman.

Ahí estaba él, con su típico porte gracioso y su cabello pintado de azul, pero en esta ocasión, no sonreía como cuando entrevistaba a los tributos y hacia sus bromas, en esta ocasión, Flickerman estaba serio y miraba nerviosamente a las cámaras.

Caesar, empezó a dar un breve discurso sobre lo triste que se encontraba todo el Capitolio con lo que estaba ocurriendo entre la nación y los distritos, e hizo una mueca de falso sufrimiento, mientras se escucharon aplausos de su público.

-Bueno, y ahora, dejemos eso de lado, y démosle nuevamente la bienvenida a nuestro invitado.-dijo mientras la pantalla se expandía y a su lado, aparecía… Scorpius.

Por primera vez en mi vida, maldecí mi baja estatura, y empujé a cualquiera que se interpusiera en mi delante, y me dejara verlo, me dejara ver que, efectivamente, Scorpius estaba ahí.

-Estás vivo…-musité completamente fuera de sí.

Mi afirmación, era correcta, él estaba vivo, y no tenía rastros de haber sido torturado o haber pasado cualquier maltrato. Por el contrario, se le veía sano. Sus mejillas tenían un color saludable, y su postura, era la de un chico que se había alimentado todos los días.

Su mirada era seria y algo apagada, es ahí, donde pude notar algo. Sus ojos grises, siempre brillaban y tenían ese aire encantador, ahora, sólo miraba como si no tuviera control de el mismo.

-No sé cómo empezar, Scorpius.-le dijo Caesar queriendo sonar natural.-Esto es….

-Confuso.-contestó, haciendo que mi corazón diera un vuelco por escuchar su voz por primera vez en bastante tiempo.-Esto es muy confuso para todos.

-Lo sé. Pero, para serte sincero, no creí que volvería a verte…-le respondió.

-Ni yo, Caesar….

-Supongo que empezaremos con lo que ocurrió la última noche en la arena. ¿Qué nos puedes decir, Scorpius?

El rubio hizo un gesto con sus manos, e hizo como si recordara esos días.

-Todo era un verdadero infierno. Estábamos desesperados. No sabíamos que otra criatura o desastre nos podían enviar. Estábamos nerviosos, porque presentíamos que esto se iba a acabar….

Aquello, fue sólo la introducción a un largo discurso, que Scorpius comenzó a dar, sobre lo que significa vivir y sobrevivir los juegos del hambre. Lo difícil que es esto, y las consecuencias que te trae si resultas el ganador, luego se explayó comentando lo enfrascado que estaba porque el plan de Beetee funcionara esa noche y lo que eso desencadenaría.

-Sólo sé, que no debí dejarla sola.-continuó exasperado.-No debimos separarnos.

-Lo entendemos, Scorpius, pero ella se fue junto a Johanna Mason jalando el rollo de alambre…

-Ella no quería separarse de mí. Siempre estuvo desconfiando de todos.-le contestó de vuelta.

-Trasladémonos a los acontecimientos que siguieron después, cuando empezó la locura y Johanna la golpeó.

- A pesar, del peligro que corría, Rose me buscó. Ella me llamó y trató de encontrarme.-dijo tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Pero qué hay acerca de lo que le dijo Finnick Odair, Scorpius? Y ni que decir, del momento en que Rose lanzó la flecha que causó este caos. Todos lo hemos visto en las grabaciones.

-Estaba confundida. Finnick intentó persuadirla. Rose, sólo estaba nerviosa y asustada, no sabía lo que hacía.

-De todas formas, es muy sospechoso, Scorpius. Parecía que Rose, sabía acerca de estos planes rebeldes. No debemos olvidar, que además de todo eso, ella es la hija de dos traidores que conocemos muy bien.

-Rose no sabía absolutamente nada, y que sea la hija de traidores, no significa que sea una. Ella, estaba en contra de cualquier levantamiento o reprensión.-protestó defendiéndome de una forma que nunca antes había visto.

-¿Y qué me dices de su mentor? De Haytmich.-insistió haciendo un énfasis en el nombre.

-Nunca nos dijo nada, ni mencionó algo que despertara nuestras sospechas.

-¿Y qué te dice tu cabeza? ¿Crees que él era parte de ellos?-continuó.

-Sólo sé que no debimos confiar en nadie.-dijo como si quisiera que la entrevista terminara.

-¿Y qué piensas acerca de la actual guerra que se viene desatando?... Porque, seamos realistas, estos ya no son simples levantamientos. Esto es una nueva guerra.

-No pienso, ni puedo hablar de eso.-contestó sonando seguro de ello.- Pero, si de algo sirve… Sólo le pido a los distritos, que terminen con esto. Que dejen de mandar ataques y que se detengan. Ya no sigan formando parte de este grupo rebelde o terminaremos por hacernos daño a ambos bandos.

-Bueno, Scorpius. Creo que doy por terminada la entrevista. No tienes ánimos de seguir y respeto eso…-sugirió haciendo una pausa.-Gracias a todo el público, por su atención.

De inmediato, comenzó a sonar el himno del Capitolio y la pantalla se apagó.

Y con ello, escuché los distintos insultos que fueron directos hacia Scorpius por parte de la gran mayoría.

Traidor, enemigo, falso, entre otras ofensas.

Pero, no les hice caso. En estos momentos, me encontraba tan aturdida por lo que había visto, y a la vez tan feliz de que estuviera vivo, que poco me importaba lo que ocurría a mí alrededor.

De hecho, tenía que salir de aquí, y buscar un sitio donde pudiera pensar a solas.

Me di media vuelta, y avancé en dirección a la salida con bastante prisa.

-No se te ha dado permiso para retirarte, Rose Weasley.-bramó Luna Lovegood mientras yo continuaba mi camino.

Alguien intentó detenerme, pero aparté su brazo de un golpe y me escapé de todos ellos.

Quería reflexionar y darme un tiempo para mí.

Ellos, no podían controlarlo todo. Ni mucho menos, ahora, que me sentía tan confundida.

_¿Acaso Scorpius era un verdadero traidor?,_ fue una de las primeras cosas que pensé.

Pero, poco me importaba si lo era.

-Estas vivo…-volví a repetir casi al borde de las lágrimas, mientras me escondía en algún salón vació del centro educativo. A estas horas, no había nadie, y todo estaba prácticamente apagado, por lo que ninguno de los guardias notó mi presencia.

Luego, de eso, y de estar casi una hora encerrada en ese salón, sentí que ya lo había asimilado en parte.

Me dije a mi misma, que era el momento de tomar una decisión.

Y antes que eso ocurriera, volvería a mi compartimiento y dejaría todo esto para mañana, además, estaba cansada, y deseaba dormir. Hoy habían ocurrido muchas cosas y no podía seguir despierta.

Sin embargo, alguien se escabulló cuando planeaba salir.

-Haytmich….-dije algo pasmada.- ¿Ha sucedido algo?

-Además, de tu llamativa salida. No, no ha ocurrido nada.-contestó con la voz algo ronca.

-Bueno… ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué me ponga a llorar delante de todos ellos?-dije sarcástica.

-Mira, Rose… Las cosas están bastante complicadas, y porque ellos hayan sido aliados de tus padres, no significa que serán condescendientes contigo, y esa actitud rebelde e indiferente que has tomado, sólo hace que las cosas se compliquen aún más… Si de por sí, ya lo son.

-Eso ya lo sé.-le respondí impacientemente.-Eso lo sé desde el primer día que llegué.

-Este distrito es hostil, y si nos han aceptado a todos, es por ti.-comentó firmemente.- Ellos creen que tú los llevarás a la gloria… Y si no lo haces, todos estaremos en peligro… Me da hasta pena decirlo, pero la guerra cambia a las personas, y esas personas que están al mando, no son más que aprovechadores, interesados únicamente en lo que les conviene… Probablemente, fueron amigos de tu familia en algún momento, pero ahora, ya no lo son. Y estoy seguro, que si tú no fueras el Sinsajo, a nadie le hubiera interesado rescatarnos durante el bombardeo. Por lo tanto, te pido que les des lo que te piden. Al menos, hazlo por tu familia, Rose.

Lo miré fijamente.

Yo también creía lo mismo. Y Haytmich había encontrado las palabras exactas para describirlo.

Él, no me miraba, pero parecía que mi silencio, había sido una respuesta afirmativa para él, y lo había entendido.

Me salí del salón, y atravesé el desierto comedor, hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban a la sección familiar.

Desde lejos, pude notar que James estaba esperándome en la puerta 394.

Pero, había algo raro con él, tenía un pañuelo en la mano y se lo llevaba a la nariz.

-¿Qué demonios te ha ocurrido?-le grité trotando hasta él.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas tú?-me contestó secándose la sangre de un golpe que había recibido en la cara.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tuve un pequeño encuentro con Dean Thomas…-murmuró mientras intentaba ayudarle y cogía el pañuelo para limpiarle.-Dijo que los juegos te habían quitado la razón, que te habían destruido… Auch, sé más delicada...-me pidió quejándose.-Y que no tenías las agallas para hacer esto.

-Lo siento.-murmuré.-Bueno, no es la primera vez que escucho algo así, James. Lovegood dijo algo parecido la vez pasada, cuando desaparecí de la misma forma. Y creo que tienen razón, pero ahora no pienso darles el gusto de que crean eso… Después de hoy, todo ha cambiado…

-Lo sé. No es tu culpa. Nadie pensaba ver a Scorpius a salvo. Y créeme que me alegro por eso. Me alegra saber que está vivo.-contestó sorprendiéndome.

-Gracias…-dije acercándome a él.

Hacía tiempo que no hablamos de esta manera.

Y me lamentaba por eso.

Pero, aun no era tarde, sabía que nuestra relación había comenzado a mejorar desde mi llegada a este distrito.

Y ahora, todo volvía a ser como era antes. Sentía que si él no se encontraba a mi lado, no podría hacer esto.

Yo lo veía como a un hermano, pero había momentos en los que aún dudaba sobre eso. Podía que muy en el fondo, aún había algo que no me dejaba creerlo del todo y eso había estado bastante presente en estas últimas semanas que me encontraba sola.

A veces, me ponía a pensar, cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si en verdad yo no me hubiese enamorado de Scorpius, y mi romance con él, hubiese sido ficticio; tal y como, lo habían sugerido al principio.

_¿Acaso habría elegido a James? _

¿De verdad, hubiera llegado a amarlo de la misma forma que hoy en día amaba a Scorpius?

¿Qué hubiera pensado la familia? ¿Qué hubiera dicho tía Ginny sobre esto? ¿Lo habrían aceptado? ¿Y los abuelos?

Sé que si lo habrían aceptado. A pesar, de que hubiera sido una decepción, todos ellos hubieran llegado a aceptar mi incestuosa relación con James, y lo sabía, porque en mi familia sólo queríamos que cada uno fuera feliz a su manera.

Puede que en otro universo paralelo, en el que no existiera Scorpius, eso hubiese ocurrido. Pero, estábamos en este universo, un universo donde se acercaba una gran guerra, y en el que debía aprender a mover mis fichas si quería que todo esto hubiese valido la pena.

-Sabes que este es el momento decisivo.-me dijo mientras intentaba guardar algo en su bolsillo.-Es en este preciso momento que tienes que tomar una decisión. Ellos, no pueden retroceder, ni hacer un alto al fuego. Es ahora, Rose.

-Lo sé. Pero, me da rabia, que ellos crean que esto deba ser una obligación para mí.

-Ellos lo ven así, porque eres hija de aquellos que murieron por la causa.

-Sí, y detesto que crean que esto no me interesa, o que soy muy insensible, o que no me importa saber que mis padres hayan muerto por esta maldita guerra. Se equivocan.-hice una pausa, mientras intentaba calmarme.- Todos los días, sueño con matar a Voldemort.

-Yo te creo, Rose. Toda la familia te cree, con eso basta. Y no eres la única que sueña con eso.

-Hay veces en las que pienso que Lovegood ve esto de una forma más personal. Siento, como si a ella sólo le interesa acabar con Voldemort, pero no le importa la condición de los distritos, ni de la gente. Siempre pone obstáculos cuando alguien viene de afuera y planea quedarse, es egoísta y saca provecho de esos que se quedan. Y yo no soy la única que piensa así, Haytmich también piensa que sólo aceptó a los sobrevivientes del distrito doce, por mí, si yo no fuera quien soy, es muy probable que no hubiesen enviado ayuda.

-Lo he pensado también, pero no podemos sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo. No sabemos que nos oculta.

-Espero averiguarlo, pronto. Pero, planeo jugar de la misma forma que ella y sacar provecho de la situación.

-¿Entonces, te has decidido?

-Sí, ya me he decidido.-le contesté.- No estamos a salvo aquí, y tenemos muchos problemas. Así que si voy a ser el Sinsajo, ellos tendrán que aceptar mis condiciones primero.

-Y veo que van a ser muchas…-musitó James.

-Lo pensaremos mañana. Pero, espera…-le dije poniendo mi mano en la manija de la puerta.- Tenemos que contarles… Creo que toda la familia tiene derecho a saber. Al menos, Louis debe haberle adelantado algo a tía Fleur y a sus hermanas.

-Espera, buscaré a Albus y Hugo. Deben estar en mi compartimiento. -me comentó.

-Ve… Intentaremos decirles lo que suene más conveniente. No quiero asustar a nadie.-dije mientras ingresaba al apretado lugar donde vivamos.

Estos compartimientos eran tan pequeños, que sólo permitían a tres personas por cada uno.

En el mío, sólo estábamos, tía Ginny, Lily, Crookshanks, y yo. Un piso más arriba, estaba el de Albus, Hugo y James. Y en nuestra misma hilera, pero casi al final, se ubicaban los compartimientos de los demás.

Sin embargo, no podía quejarme. Al menos, teníamos un techo bajo el que vivir, y ahora, había cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del tercer capítulo.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos.**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Hola, aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo. Sus comentarios me animaron a actualizar rápido, así que disfrútenlo :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo IV:<strong>

Esa noche, no pude dormir, ni siquiera, porque me creí cansada.

Me removí entre las sábanas, y en menos de un minuto, ya estaba sentada al borde de mi cama.

Cuando esto me ocurría, solía salir a mitad de la noche y sentarme bajo el cobertizo en la entrada de nuestra casa.

Pero eso era, cuando vivíamos en el distrito doce. Ahora, era imposible, y tenía que quedarme aquí.

Crookshanks bajó de la cómoda en la que estaba y se subió a la cama de tía Ginny, haciéndose un ovillo.

Le observé por unos minutos, y me pregunté de donde habría venido ese animal tan raro. Siempre tan incomprendido y únicamente dócil con mi prima.

Puede que me parecía mucho a él, a pesar, que no nos agradábamos.

-¿Rose?...-preguntó Lily levantando la cabeza e intentando verme en la oscuridad.- ¿Qué haces despierta?

De inmediato, prendió la pequeña lámpara que estaba ubicada a su costado y me miró.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-me preguntó sobándose los ojos.

-No es nada.-le dije.-No puedo dormir, eso es todo.

Ella, suspiró tranquilamente.

-Bueno, me has despertado... Aunque, entiendo que estés nerviosa por mañana.-comentó.

-Lo siento. Olvidé que tenías el sueño ligero.-murmuré.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que ella dijo algo para animarme.

-Hoy fueron al hospital unas personas encargadas de hacer tarjetas de identificación para todas la enfermeras y cuando me preguntaron mi nombre… ¿Sabes qué les dije?

Alcé una ceja.

-¿Lily Luna Potter?-le pregunté sonriendo.

-No, claro que no. Les dije que me llamaba Lily Ginevra Potter.

-¿Con qué ahora te has puesto el nombre de tu madre?-inquirí sonriendo.- Muy inteligente, nadie soportaría tener el nombre de Lovegood.-le respondí.

-No aguantaba llevar el nombre de esa loca ni un minuto más. Ni siquiera sé, si lo que he hecho es legal, pero desde ahora, ese será mi segundo nombre y así estará escrito en el registro de ciudadanos.

Comencé a reír.

-Lograste hacerme sentir mejor, Lily…

-Sabía que contándote eso, funcionaría…

-Sí.-le dije más tranquila.-Ahora, sólo queda saber si lo que le pediré, lo hará cumplir. Sobre todo, por Scorpius, temo que los rebeldes lo ejecuten por creerlo traidor, ahora que salió en televisión y dijo todas esas cosas…

-Podrías pedirles el mundo y ellos te lo darían, Rose… No tienes que preocuparte.-me dijo.

Lo pensé por unos segundos, y entendí lo que sus palabras querían decir.

Si quería que esto funcionara, todos tenían que saberlo

-¡Eso es!...-Lancé casi en voz alta.

-¿Qué cosa?-me preguntó divertida por mi reacción.

-Será en público.-le respondí entusiasmada.- Haré que Lovegood lo prometa delante de toda la población del distrito trece.

-Y así, todos serán testigos si decide no cumplir con lo que le pides…-completó por mí.

La abracé por el costado.

-No olvides a añadir a Crookshanks en la lista…-me dijo de pronto.-Hoy quisieron pegarle un tiro, cuando lo vieron caminando por el comedor.

-No lo olvidaré. Esos idiotas, están aterrados porque creen que traerá una enfermedad.

Lily rio suavemente.

-Es bueno hablar contigo, Lily.-le musité.

-Siempre estaré aquí para cuando quieras un concejo. Como siempre lo hemos hecho.

-Y espero que sea así, por toda la vida.-le respondí.

-Así será, te lo prometo.-contestó.-Inclusive, cuando seamos ancianas y ya no podamos escuchar, siempre estaré ahí.-finalizó sonriendo.

Luego de eso, cada una volvió a su cama, y esperamos porque la noche, continuara igual de larga y tranquila.

Cuando desperté, noté que apenas eran las seis de la mañana, pero podía escuchar que había un gran alboroto en las afueras de nuestro compartimiento.

-¿Qué es todo eso?-pregunté mientras tía Ginny despertaba al mismo tiempo que Lily.

Me puse de pie, y fui directo al baño.

Me cambié de ropa y me dispuse a salir.

-Iré a ver qué está pasando…-les dije.

-Espera, voy contigo.-sugirió Lily saliendo de su cama.

-Lo mejor es que se queden aquí, niñas…-protestó mi tía.

-Sólo iremos a ver qué sucede… Además, tengo que estar despierta, porque en cualquier momento me llamarán a la sala de mando.-le expliqué mientras Lily terminaba de cambiarse y corría a mi lado.

Salimos de la habitación, y como si mis pensamientos lo hubieran llamado, James apareció a mitad del camino.

-¿Sabes qué está pasando?-le pregunté.- ¿Por qué hay tanto bullicio?

-Creo que han llegado nuevos desertores del Capitolio.-me dijo.

-¿Desertores?-pregunté avanzando el paso hacia la plataforma de entrada.

Por un loco segundo, creí que habían liberado a Scorpius.

Pero de ser así, ya nos hubieran avisado.

No lo soporté más, y atravesé el comedor, me escabullí por unos pasajes y llegué hasta donde se habían acumulado casi todos los curiosos, en la misma plataforma de entrada al distrito.

Intenté empujar a la gente, y haciéndome un espacio para poder ver, noté que una peluca colorida sobresalía de ese montón.

Rodeados de varios guardias y con las miradas aterradas, se encontraba Effie Trinket, Octavia y Flavius.

Mi antiguo equipo de preparación.

Todos ellos, estaban aquí, pero con aspecto de haberlo pasado mal, bastante mal.

-¡Effie!-grité para que me viera en medio de toda la gente.

La mujer reaccionó al instante.

-¡Rose!-gritó alzando la vista y corriendo hacia mí.

Por un segundo, me miró sin creer que efectivamente estuviera ahí, y luego, me abrazó.

Podía sentir que temblaba de manera nerviosa y precipitada.

-¿Cómo han venido hasta aquí?-le pregunté devolviéndole el abrazo.- ¿Quién los ha traído?

-Oh, Rose…-dijo llorando como una niña.-Un grupo de rebeldes nos rescató del Capitolio, pero nos han tratado tan mal, Rose… Mira mi rostro, tengo un hematoma en mi mejilla… También han golpeado a Flavius y a Octavia…-me decía mientras me mostraba sus magulladuras.

Era verdad, por primera vez en su vida, no exageraba.

_¿Pero, por qué los habían tratado así, si los habían rescatado?_

-Tranquila…-le murmuré.-Los sacaré de aquí.

-¡Alto, ahí!-me gritó uno de los guardias.- ¡Estas personas pasarán por un previo juicio antes de ser liberados! ¡Retírense, ya! ¡Se acabó el espectáculo!

Empezaron a expulsar a la gente, y les obligaron a volver a sus asuntos.

-¿¡Adónde los llevan!?-pregunté al ver que empezaban a esposarlos.

-Rose…-bramó James a mi costado, como si quisiera que no hiciera un escándalo.

-No, James.-le respondí de vuelta.- ¿¡Adónde los llevan?! ¡Estas personas están heridas!-le espeté a uno de los guardias.

-¡A las celdas!-me contestó uno.- ¡Los llevamos a las prisiones subterráneas, antes de su juicio!

-¡No, Rose!-gritó Effie abrazándose a mí.- ¡No dejes que nos lleven! ¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada!

-No te preocupes, no lo permitiré.-contesté notando que esto se volvería más difícil.

Y así parecía ser, hasta que intervinieron.

-¡Un momento!-gritó una voz conocida.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Era Neville Longobottom, y no parecía tener ganas de empezar un pleito.

Uno de los guardias, le intentó explicar la situación, pero yo volví a protestar, y sabiendo que no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, él ordenó que los liberaran.

Al principio, se negaron, pero después que Longbottom dijera unos nombres que al parecer, eran de sus superiores, le hicieron caso sin refutar.

-Llevémoslos al hospital, Rose…-sugirió Lily a mi costado.- Lucy y yo, nos encargaremos de ellos.

Tenía razón. Lo que necesitaban era pasar por la enfermería y ser curados.

Asentí en silencio, y nos encaminamos al Hospital.

-¿Hace cuánto que han venido, Effie? No me avisaron que los habían traído….-le dije algo desesperada.

-Oh, Rose, las cosas se han complicado tanto…-me respondió aún temblorosa- En el Capitolio, han puesto carteles de _Se Busca_, con nuestros nombres y de toda la gente con la que te relacionaste durante tu estadía allá... Estuvimos escondiéndonos en las afueras de la ciudad, hasta que llegaron los aerodeslizadores del distrito trece, y nos trajeron aquí… apenas, hemos llegado hace un par de horas… Hasta ayer, estábamos viviendo de la peor manera en la que te puedas imaginar… y cuando creímos que estábamos siendo rescatados, nos golpearon y nos trataron de una manera inhumana…

-No entiendo por qué les han hecho eso…-volví a repetir.

-Creen que somos traidores, Rose… Pero, no lo somos. Estamos de tu parte y de la de Scorpius…-me explicó casi suplicando.

-No te preocupes… Me encargaré de que nada les pase…-le respondí intentando calmarla.- Ahora, sólo queda saber por qué los han traído hasta aquí de esa forma…

-Gracias, Rose…-musitó Flavius, quien hasta ese momento, estaba callado y perturbado por lo que habían pasado.

Neville Longbottom, nos acompañó hasta el hospital, y cuando los dejamos en las manos de Lily y las otras enfermeras, me llamó a un lado.

-Te necesitan en la sala de mando.-me comentó apresurado.-Creo que ya sabes por qué…

-Sí.-respondí sin darle tiempo de terminar.-Quieren saber si me he decidido… No te preocupes, ya lo hice…

-Entonces, no los hagamos esperar más, y vamos.-sugirió avanzando.

-Espera.-le interrumpí.-Falta mi primo Louis…-sentencié.- James y yo, iremos por él… Luego te encontramos en la sala de mando.

-Está bien, pero no te demores. Recuerda que esto es muy importante. Y te recomendaría pensar bien en lo que dirás.-finalizó.

Pero, no me lo dijo de una manera desafiante, me lo dijo más como si se tratara de un consejo, como si me estuviera avisando y advirtiendo, para que luego no nos arrepintiéramos.

-Tiene razón…-le murmuré a James.-Tengo que hacerlo bien cuando este ahí…

No podían verme débil. Tenía que demostrarles quién era.

* * *

><p><strong>En el próximo capítulo, se sabrán las condiciones de Rose.<strong>

**Saludos y gracias por leer!**


	5. Capítulo V

**Gracias por las leídas, aquí les va una nueva actualización. Saludos.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo V:<strong>

_Es ahora, o nunca_, pensé ingresando a la sala de mando, donde Lovegood, y los demás, ya estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa de comandos.

Respiré profundamente, y noté que todas las miradas caían sobre nosotros.

Había una silla, esperando por mí, y me senté frente a ellos.

Sabían que esto de ser el Sinsajo, no sería gratis.

Esperé porque alguien dijera algo, pero nadie lo hizo.

_Entonces, si no empiezan ustedes, empiezo, yo_.

Sin sentirme intimidada, rompí el silencio.

-Sí, estoy aquí, es porque ya me he decido…-dije sin demorarme.-Sé lo importante que es esta decisión, pero tampoco soy tonta… Y antes de aceptar en ser el Sinsajo, tengo unas condiciones para ustedes.

Listo. Lo dije.

Por el tono en que había hablado, mis palabras podían haber sonado algo descaradas, e inclusive arrogantes, pero así era como tenía que tratar con esta gente. Las indirectas no funcionaban con ellos.

-Lo sabemos.-contestó Lovegood, sin sorpresa, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Dean Thomas.

Le hizo una señal, y él, como fiel sabueso, me entregó, inmediatamente, una hoja y material para escribir.

James y Louis, se colocaron a mis costados, mientras yo ponía en orden mis pensamientos.

_Bien, Rose_, me dije comenzando a escribir, _Empecemos por lo principal…_

_"__Inmunidad a las familias Weasley y Potter…"_

_"__Inmunidad a la familia Malfoy…"_

_"__Inmunidad para Haytmich Abernati, Finnick Odair y Beetee…"_

_"__Inmunidad a Scorpius Malfoy, Johanna Mason y todos aquellos vencedores que fueron capturados por el Capitolio. Anunciado en público."_

Luego de eso, mi mente se quedó en blanco.

Ya tenía todo lo que quería, pero había algo que no me dejaba creerlo.

Miré a mi lado, y James me lanzó una mirada.

Me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que me había sugerido el día anterior.

De pronto, recordé lo mucho que extrañaba cazar al aire libre, y en el distrito trece, se nos tenía prohibido ir a la superficie.

_"__Cazar al aire libre_." Agregué.

Luego, miré a mi otro lado, y ahí estaba, Louis, manteniéndose firme, pero observando de forma desafiante a los demás.

_"__Louis y James."_

Necesitaba a los dos a mi lado. Sin ellos, no podría hacer esto. Hubiera agregado el nombre de Fred, pero él aún seguía en el hospital y no quería exponerlo.

_Demonios,_ pensé mirando mi lista.

Era tan corta.

_Piensa, Rose_, me dije, _piensa._

De repente, el peinado colorido de Effie y todo lo que había ocurrido en la mañana, se me vino a la mente.

Eso es.

_"__Effie Trinket, y mi antiguo equipo de preparación."_

Ellos me habían dicho, que cómo Sinsajo, haría apariciones y tendría todo un itinerario que cumplir, así que, qué mejor persona, para cumplir con ese tipo de agendas, que Effie Trinket.

Después, seguí apuntando cosas, menos imprescindibles, como inmunidad para Crookshanks, por pedido de Lily.

Sin embargo, me estaba olvidando de lo más importante.

Me estaba olvidando de escribir con aquello que soñaba todos los días.

_"__YO MATO A VOLDEMORT."_

Finalicé escribiéndolo en mayúsculas.

-¿Ya terminaste?-me preguntó Longbottom, mientras rompía el silencio.

Repasé la lista una última vez y asentí.

-Sí.-contesté mirándoles.

-Entonces, empieza.-me pidió.

Bien, tenía que estar segura, y no titubear.

Sin embargo, sentía que el sonido de las manecillas del reloj, ubicado en frente, me ponía aún más nerviosa.

-Tolerancia e inmunidad para las familias, Weasley, Potter, y Malfoy. También, para Haytmich Abernati, Finnick Odair y Beetee. Tolerancia en todo.-les dije, mientras algunos dirigentes, comenzaban a susurrar entre ellos.

-Lo que intentas decirnos, es que se les pase por alto los castigos, si cometen algún error.-sentenció, una tal, Katie Bell, quien también era cercana a Lovegood, pero aún no entendía cuál era su papel aquí.

-Sí, eso mismo.-respondí de la misma manera.-Inmunidad para todos ellos, y también para la mascota de mi prima.

Si ella quería decirlo así, entonces, así sería.

Discutieron, por la parte final, en la que mencioné a Crookshanks, pero llegaron a un acuerdo. El animal, parecía sano y hasta ahora, no había causado problemas.

-Continua.-me pidieron accediendo a mi pedido anterior.

Volví mis ojos a la lista.

-Quiero cazar.-solté de pronto.-Quiero cazar al aire libre, junto a mi primo James… En el bosque…

Se hizo un gran bullicio. Todos comenzaron a debatir entre sí.

Hasta el momento, esta condición parecía ser la que causaba más alboroto entre todos ellos.

-Sólo cazaremos por los alrededores, y utilizaremos nuestras propias armas… Además, la carne la repartiremos en las cocinas.-les expliqué.

Pero, ellos, comenzaron a explicarme también, sobre los peligros, y las posibles causas de mantener contacto con algún objeto contaminado. Además, de otros riesgos.

-Déjenla.-comentó Lovegood silenciando a los demás.-Que vayan a cazar por un par de horas al día. Les pondremos un hechizo de seguimiento y les daremos los límites. ¿Algo más?

La miré de costado.

-Louis y James. Necesito a ambos para hacer esto.-contesté.

Uno de los dignatarios, se atrevió a dar un paso adelante al oír esta petición.

-Creo que con tu primo Louis bastará.-intervino bastante firme.-Tu otro primo, ha causado ya un problema, y no queremos que eso se repita.-lo dijo por el pequeño encuentro que, James, había tenido ayer, con Dean Thomas.

-Lo necesito a mi lado.-sentencié sin dudar.

-Y parece, que lo tienes mucho tiempo a tu lado.-me interrumpió Lovegood.- ¿No es así, Rose?

Lo dijo de una forma extraña, que me hizo creer que ella sospechaba o sabía lo que James sentía por mí.

_¿Pero, cómo?_

-De hecho,… serán las personas que yo desee que estén a mi lado.-le contesté, pensando en que eso le molestaría.-Agregaré a Albus Potter y a Fred Weasley, en mi lista…

-¿Algo más?-me preguntó aceptando lo anterior, sin que le importara que los demás protestaran.

-¿Ustedes dicen que voy a tener un equipo de preparación?-les pregunté.

-Así es.-respondieron.

-Bien, quiero que ese equipo sea mi antiguo equipo de preparación. El mismo que trajeron hoy desde el capitolio. Effie Trinket, y mis otros dos estilistas.

-¡Esas personas pasarán por un previo juicio antes que se determine su futuro!-bramó otro dignatario completamente enfurecido, como si quisiera lanzarme una bofetada por mi atrevimiento.

-Esas personas, tendrán inmunidad y serán mi equipo de preparación.-lancé sin ganas de discutir.

-Listo. Está bien.-murmuró Lovegood completamente quieta, nada alterada como sus compañeros.-Sigue…

Exhalé, y me preparé para lo que le iba a decir a continuación.

-Cuando esto termine, y si ganamos la guerra, indultarán a Scorpius Malfoy…-dije firmemente.-A Johanna Mason, y a los otros tributos que se encuentren secuestrados por el Capitolio. Ninguno de ellos, recibirá castigo alguno.

-De ninguna manera.-casi gritó la rubia, turbándose al fin.

-Sí, lo harás. Ellos, no tienen la culpa de haber sido secuestrados…-le espeté.

-En cuanto lleguen aquí, se les juzgará como es debido y pasarán por el debido juicio….

-Tendrán inmunidad…-le exigí interrumpiéndola.- Todos ellos, tendrán inmunidad y saldrán sin recibir ninguna clase de juicio. De hecho, quiero que planeemos un rescate cuanto antes... Ellos, no pueden seguir secuestrados…-le estaba diciendo, pero antes que pudiera seguir, Luna Lovegood me interrumpió de forma intempestiva.

-No. Eso jamás ocurrirá.-sentenció.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡Rescatarás a Scorpius Malfoy o tendrás que buscarte a otro Sinsajo!-grité exasperada, haciendo que unos cuantos se sorprendieran por mi reacción.-Y dadas las condiciones, dudo mucho que encuentres a uno…

Lovegood, se quedó callada por unos segundos, no esperaba que la situación se le saliera de las manos. Creyó que tenía todo controlado.

Pero, poniendo su mejor rostro, me miró fijamente.

-Tu madre tenía el mismo problema. ¿Sabías?-soltó de pronto, mientras la sala de mando se quedaba tan quieta como un cementerio.-Creía en aquellos que no merecían piedad…

-Y tú problema, es creer que conociste a mi padres, y que por eso tienes derecho de ordenarme a hacer lo que se te antoje…-le espeté.

-Al menos, los conocí más tiempo que tú.-lo dijo con maldad.

Eso último fue con bastante maldad.

Yo no tenía la culpa de haberlos conocido tan poco.

-Por favor. No nos olvidemos, porque estamos aquí.-intervino Longbottom antes que la situación se volviera más complicada.-Creo que un perdón oficial, para el chico, no estaría mal. Además, es menor de edad.

-¡No sólo para él, sino también para todos los demás!...Y lo harás en público, Lovegood. Delante de todo el distrito trece...Hoy mismo.-agregué mirándola.

-Será mejor que cumplas.-me advirtió la rubia con una mirada bastante aprensiva.

-Siempre y cuando, tú hayas hecho el anuncio.-espeté.

Ella, asintió.

-Pero, Luna…-se atrevió a decirle uno de los presentes, como si no creyera que estaba cerrando el trato conmigo.

-Anuncien una asamblea para hoy a las seis, en el auditorio general.-sentenció la mujer sin escuchar a su consejero.-Creo que eso es todo…

-No.-contesté.-Una última cosa… Yo mato a Voldemort.

Luna Lovegood, se rió en voz alta, y no solo ella, sino también los que le acompañaban.

-No eres la única que perdió familia en esa guerra.-me dijo dejando de reír y poniéndose repentinamente seria.-Así que cuando llegue el momento, nos lo echaremos al azar… Ahora, la dejo en tus manos, Neville.

Acto seguido, la mujer se fue con una mirada arrogante, y parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Dio un último vistazo a la sala de mando, y desapareció con su comitiva.

-Por un momento, creí ver a Hermione Granger, otra vez.-me murmuró Cho Chang colocándose a mi costado.- Pero, debo reconocer, que tú eres más temperamental, y eso me gusta.

No le contesté nada, y preferí salir de ahí, pero mientras me iba, aun podía escuchar lo que la gente decía.

-Lo mismo pienso.-musitó la otra asistente de Neville Longbottom, una tal Fulvia.- Eso nos servirá para las propos… El carácter de Rose, servirá de mucho.-lanzó mientras se alejaban.

¿Qué rayos eran las propos, y qué demonios pensaban hacer conmigo?

Pero, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirme.

Con todo lo que le había pedido a la presidenta, iba a ser mejor, que me entregara en cuerpo y alma al papel del sinsajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo por hoy.<strong>

**Como verán, se viene lo bueno, jejejeje, espero que dejen su opinión en la zona de comentarios :) ****Y nos vemos en el sexto capítulo. Si todo va bien, puede que actualice el jueves.**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Hola, aquí les dejó un nuevo cap. Disfrútenlo. Saludos.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo VI:<strong>

-¿Entonces, será hoy mismo?-preguntó Dominique rompiendo la tensión entre todos los que estábamos ahí.- ¿Hoy hará el anuncio?

-Así es, Dom.-le respondió James.

-Insisto en que todo esto es muy peligroso... Si podían evitarlo, por qué no lo hicieron?... Los tres están jugando con fuego.-musitó tía Ginny dirigiéndome una mirada preocupada.

-Soy la chica en llamas, no puedo quemarme.-respondí con el poco sentido del humor que aún me quedaba.-De todas formas, ya lo hice. Y lo hice por el bien de todos.

-Ella estará esperando el momento en que te equivoques para atacar…-sentenció tía Fleur.-Aun, no puedo creer que Luna Lovegood haya cambiado tanto…

-No lo creo. Ella quiere el mismo objetivo que Rose.-agregó Louis.-Todo saldrá bien, si hacemos lo que ellos nos piden.

-Yo apoyo la decisión que hayas tomado.-agregó Teddy.-Esta guerra, no es sólo tuya, es de todos…

-Lo mismo pienso, Rose.-comentó Lily poniéndose a mi costado.-Siempre estuvimos involucrados en esto, siempre… Esto estaba destinado a ocurrir…

-Aun así, están arriesgando sus vidas. Y si algo les ocurre, no nos lo perdonaríamos.-agregó la abuela Molly.

La miré algo seria, no planeaba responderle y ponerme a discutir. Últimamente, sentía que todos estaban en mi contra.

Sin embargo, fue el abuelo Arthur, quien puso punto final al asunto.

Él, casi nunca decía nada cuando se hablaban temas como este, sólo se dedicaba a aceptar lo que decidiéramos, pero ahora, por alguna extraña razón, él, opinaba.

-Ella ha tomado la decisión correcta.-sentenció, llamando la atención de todos. -No podemos seguir escondiéndonos…. Y como Lily dijo, esto estaba destinado a ocurrir algún día.-murmuró mirándome fijamente.- Tus padres murieron por esto, y debe ser uno de nosotros quien termine con esto.

-No solo será Rose, abuelo... Nosotros, también estaremos a su lado.-intervino James.

-¿Sólo ustedes dos?-inquirió Albus poniéndose de pie.-Yo también quiero ser parte de la rebelión.-exigió.

-No sólo tú, yo también planeo serlo, en estos días acabará mi tratamiento en el hospital y seré parte de ustedes….-agregó Fred quitándose uno de los vendajes de sus brazos.

De pronto, lo que parecía ser una conversación pacifica, pareció ser lo contrario.

James, miró duramente a su hermano, como si no quisiera que su madre se preocupara más de la cuenta, al saber que tendría a otro hijo en la resistencia.

-Las inscripciones para unirse y ser parte de los escuadrones rebeldes, están abiertas para todos aquellos que quieran luchar por la causa. Y eso es lo que quiero.-terminó diciendo mi hermano y uniéndose a los demás.

-No, Hugo…-protesté de inmediato.-No.

-También son mis padres, Rose. También quiero vengarlos…-contestó.

Lo observé con bastante rabia. No quería que le pasara nada. Todo esto lo hacía por el bien de ellos, y ahora, de un momento otro, todos querían luchar.

-Basta, Hugo…-exclamó tía Ginny, poniéndose de mi lado.

-Escucha a tu hermana, hijo.-le intentó decir el abuelo.

-No, abuelo Arthur.-le respondió rígidamente.

Me sorprendí, pues nunca antes lo había visto actuar así.

-No nos puedes proteger de todo… Todos dejamos de ser niños hace mucho tiempo.-me dijo.

Tenía razón, ninguno de nosotros éramos niños.

Hugo, ya me había pasado varios centímetros en estatura, y yo ni lo había notado, pero aun así, no podía exponerlo. Si algo le pasaba, mis padres no me lo perdonarían. Yo, no me lo perdonaría. Pero, había algo, que me hacía sentir que él decía lo correcto.

-Rose, solo te pido que te pongas en mi lugar.-me pidió casi rogando.

No podía negarle el derecho de luchar conmigo. Y sabía que, Hugo, lo veía de una manera más personal.

A diferencia mía, él si quería verdadera venganza.

Yo también deseaba eso, pero más lo hacía para lograr rescatar a Scorpius y a los tributos.

-Bien. Serás parte de la rebelión.-sentencié sin demorarme.

James, también asintió, y dejó notar que la misma respuesta iba dirigida hacia Albus.

Los demás siguieron discutiendo sobre el asunto, mientras Teddy también se nos unía.

-¿Ahora qué ocurre?-le pregunté a tía Ginny al notarla desanimada.

-No es eso.-me dijo.-Es sólo que me preocupo tanto. En todos estos años, no he podido dormir tranquila… Primero los juegos, luego el vasallaje, ahora esto… Y cuando al fin, puedes estar al margen de toda esta guerra… Tú, aceptas la propuesta de esa mujer.

-No podía mantenerme al margen. Tú… sobretodo, tú, que me conoces tanto, sabes porque estoy haciéndolo. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, ya he pasado por todo eso. Yo estaré bien… Y los demás…

-He cuidado de ti toda la vida. No me puedes pedir que no me preocupe.-me reprendió.

-Está bien, lo siento.-respondí abrazándola.- Te prometo que todo esto no será en vano, tía Ginny. No será en vano...-finalicé sabiendo que esto no sólo me afectaba a mí, sino también a toda la familia.

* * *

><p>Todos estaban presentes.<p>

Los niños, los adultos, los ancianos, e inclusive, habían traído a los enfermos del hospital para que también escucharan el anuncio, y entre ellos, se encontraba Finnick, quien parecía medio perdido entre toda esa gente.

No habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar, porque el aún seguía en estado de shock con todo lo que había ocurrido en la arena y se había puesto peor, cuando se enteró que su novia Annie, también había sido secuestrada por el Capitolio.

Ambos estábamos con el mismo dilema, pero en vez de derrumbarme como él lo hacía, yo prefería luchar.

Sentía lastima por Finnick. Pero, tenía la esperanza que en cuanto se sanara completamente, se nos uniría en la rebelión.

Me acerqué a su lado, y no fue necesario decir nada, pues, a pesar de su mirada perdida, él sabía porque nos encontrábamos aquí.

-No te preocupes…-le dije apenada por su situación.-Le he hecho prometer a Lovegood que le otorgue inmunidad a todos los tributos secuestrados…

Él, asintió sutilmente.

Pensé que diría algo, pero no lo hizo.

Luego de eso, seguí prestando atención a los que iban llegando, entre ellos, los padres de Scorpius. Ambos, habían recuperado el semblante en cuanto les dije que su hijo estaba vivo y que no lo habían asesinado como todos pensábamos.

Sonreí al recordar eso.

Luego de ellos, Luna Lovegood y toda su comitiva, se abrió paso entre el público.

La rubia, ingresó adelante de su grupo, y Neville Longbottom a su costado.

Pidieron silencio, y mediante un hechizo, hicieron que su voz se oyera por todo el auditorio.

La presidenta, comenzó con un breve, pero claro discurso sobre lo orgullosa que se encontraba con el crecimiento de su distrito, y luego, siguiendo con el mismo tono de voz, dio inicio al tema principal, y del porque todos estábamos aquí.

Rápidamente, dijo que ya me había decidido, y que al fin, sería el Sinsajo.

Todo iba bien, hasta que comenzó a nombrar mis condiciones.

Se hizo un eco, cuando dijo lo de la inmunidad hacia los tributos secuestrados.

Nadie se lo esperaba.

De hecho, me dio la impresión que la gente creía que yo era una aprovechada, y que no lo hacía por el verdadero espíritu de venganza.

Sin embargo, estaba tranquila conmigo misma.

Así que no me interesaba lo que dijeran. Esas eran mis condiciones, y punto.

Cuando, Lovegood, terminó, hizo una pausa para agregar que desde ahora, yo me entregaría de lleno al papel del Sinsajo, y si no lo hacía como era debido, el tratado llegaría a su fin y con ello las terribles consecuencias de haberle fallado.

Asentí en silencio, y opté por dar media vuelta y retirarme del auditorio. No soportaba las miradas que todos los presentes me comenzaban a dar, y tampoco quería escuchar su sarcasmo.

* * *

><p>Ya casi era de tarde, cuando se nos permitió salir a cazar, por primera vez.<p>

Lovegood comenzaba a cumplir con las condiciones.

Pero, ella no estaba con nosotros en este momento, y agradecí que enviara a Neville Longbottom, en su lugar.

Él, sin hacernos demorar, nos dirigió hasta los ascensores que nos llevarían al exterior.

-Tienen tres horas para cazar y para disiparse.-nos dijo brevemente.-Y será mejor que estén aquí para esa hora o irán a buscarlos y….

-Lo sabemos.-le respondí secamente.-Échanos el hechizo, y terminemos con esto.

Él, alzó una ceja, por mi comportamiento, pero lo pasó por alto, y sacó su varita.

Dijo una palabra que no entendí, y listo. Ya estábamos protegidos y preparados para ir de caza bajo ese extraño encantamiento.

-Mañana nos reuniremos muy temprano.-me dijo Longbottom antes de irse.-Hay muchas cosas que discutir y tenemos que poner en marcha la primera propo.

-¿Qué es una propo?-preguntó James por mí.

-Son propagandas publicitarias, necesarias para demostrar quién es el sinsajo y así lo vea todo el Capitolio…

-¿Pero cómo van a lograr trasmitirlo en el Capitolio?-inquirí siendo realista.-Ellos tienen todo muy bien protegido y controlado, no creo que logren interferir…

-Pero, nosotros tenemos a Beetee… Él se encargará de todo eso. No te preocupes.-me dijo antes de retirarse y volver a los ascensores.

Un par de guardias se nos quedaron viendo, y jalé a James para alejarnos de ahí.

-Por fin estamos libres…-musitó mi primo con el arco y las flechas que le habían dado.

-Sí.-respondí de la misma forma y saliendo de la plataforma.

Exhalé el aire fresco, y lo primero que noté, fue que el distrito trece era mucho más frío que el doce.

No llevaba puesta ninguna chaqueta, y me arrepentí de eso.

-Vamos, Rose…-me dijo James avanzando por la hierba.

Aunque creí estar familiarizada con este tipo de panoramas, comprendí que este bosque no se parecía en nada al que estábamos acostumbrados.

No sabíamos hacia dónde ir, o en que parte encontraríamos lo que queríamos.

Solo habíamos hallado un pequeño árbol del que crecían manzanas y habíamos arrancado unas cuantas para llevar en el camino por si nos diera hambre.

-No es tan malo…-murmuró mi primo.-Era esto o quedarnos abajo, sin ni siquiera recibir un poco de luz natural. Inclusive, hemos encontrado manzanas.-me dijo haciéndome reír.

Tenía razón. No me podía quejar.

Le hice caso, y para entrar en calor, continuamos avanzando hasta llegar a una especie de sendero.

Es ahí, donde encontramos y cazamos un par de ardillas.

James, las colocó en su morral, y seguimos el camino con la esperanza de encontrar algo más de lo poco que teníamos.

-¿Cómo piensas que sonó el discurso de Lovegood?-le pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

-Creo que comenzó bastante prometedor, de hecho, creí que todo había salido tal y como lo habíamos planeado…-hizo una pausa mientras se quitaba sus rebeldes cabellos negros de la cara.-… Pero, lo último me dio escalofríos…

Reí por la forma en que lo dijo.

-Sí, lo sé. Sólo le faltó agregar, "Rose Weasley, será mejor que cumplas o me encargaré que termines muerta…"-vacilé por unos breves segundos.

-Exactamente.-respondió James sonriendo.

Sin embargo, dejamos de reír, en cuanto oímos que algo crujió detrás de nosotros.

El sonido, provenía por en medio de los grandes arbustos que ladeaban el sendero.

Inmediatamente, alcé mi arco en dirección ahí, y esperé porque quien sea que se ocultara, saliera de ahí.

-Espera, Rose.-me advirtió James bajando mi arma.

Como si lo adivinara. Una criatura de aspecto extraño y algo espeluznante, que ya había visto en el distrito doce, salió del escondite.

-Ya he visto a ese animal…-le dije de pronto, recordando el verano pasado, justo antes que ocurriera el Vasallaje.- ¿Lo ves, James?

-Claro que lo veo, no sé qué rayos es, pero será mejor que lo dejemos en paz…-me dijo retrocediendo.

La criatura, parecía ser una especie de caballo alado con cuerpo esquelético y que causaba bastante miedo, a primera vista, pero por extraño que pareciera, yo no lo sentía.

-Espera… No creo que sea salvaje…-dije al ver que el animal nos observaba sumisamente.

Rebusqué dentro de mi bolso, y alcancé a sacar una de las manzanas que habíamos recogido y se la lancé.

La extraña criatura, recogió inmediatamente el alimento, y comenzó a comerla algo desesperado.

Me sentí apenada, y le di todas las que tenía.

James, hizo lo mismo.

-Parece amigable.-me dijo observándolo.

-¿Qué clase de animal será?-pregunté algo distraída.

-Debe ser uno de los mágicos…

Luego de eso, el animal, retrocedió para estirar sus alas, y emprender vuelo.

Nos quedamos viéndole por unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que una voz, interrumpió el momento.

-Es un thestral.-sentenció, a nuestras espaldas.

Como si se tratara de una amenaza, ambos alzamos nuestros arcos y le apuntamos al impertinente.

El hombre, quien era demasiado alto, como para ser un ser humano normal, agitó sus brazos en signo de paz.

-Tranquilos, muchachos…-nos dijo queriendo sonar amable.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-le preguntó James sin bajar la guardia.

Sonrió afablemente, y nos dirigió una mirada como si nos conociera.

-La guerra los ha hecho madurar antes de tiempo. ¿No es así?-nos preguntó.-No tienen de que preocuparse. No creo que pueda hacerles algo así quisiera, porque sé que en menos de un minuto, ya habría caído muerto al piso… -dijo haciendo una pausa y mirando a mi primo.-Solo te faltan los anteojos y serías igual a tu padre, James…. Y a ti, sólo te falta ser castaña para ser igual a tu madre, Rose.

Nos quedamos en silencio, intentando descifrar que era o que quería este individuo.

-¿Conociste a nuestros padres?-le inquirió James, bajando el arco.

-Eso, y mucho más…-respondió volviendo a sonreír.-No creí que este día llegaría a suceder.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunté para salir de las dudas.

Él, me miró sin bajar la vista, y finalmente, se dignó a responderme.

-Soy Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid.-sentenció algo emocional.-Y tengo tanto que contarles.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo. En el próximo capítulo, se sabrá el secreto de Luna L., y la historia detrás del distrito trece.<strong>

**Saludos y no olviden comentar! :)**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Hola, espero no haberles hecho esperar demasiado! **

**Y gracias por las leídas, y comentarios del capítulo anterior.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo VII:<strong>

_¿Hagrid?,_ pensé recordando los relatos de tía Ginny.

El nombre me resultaba algo vago, pero sabía que lo había oído cuando nos contaban sobre los aliados de la antigua resistencia.

-Vengan.-nos dijo de forma acogedora.

James y yo, nos miramos como si no nos decidiéramos si seguirlo o no.

_Al diablo_, pensé avanzando.

-¿Adónde vamos?-le pregunté echando el arco tras mi espalda.

-Ya casi llegamos.-me contestó.

Pero, mientras más caminábamos, más nos alejábamos de los límites que nos habían puesto.

-Espera, Rose-me advirtió James, frenando mi paso.

Alcé la vista y frente a nosotros, había una especie de pared transparente que rodeaba todo el borde.

-No tengan miedo.-nos dijo Hagrid atravesándola.- Aquí es donde termina el encantamiento protego totalum, que rodea a todo el distrito…

_¿Protego… qué?,_ pensé con desconfianza, pero al ver que él pasaba y no le ocurría nada, hicimos lo mismo.

Con lentitud, atravesamos la transparencia de la misma manera que él lo había dicho, y sentimos que habíamos salido como de una enorme burbuja.

-Lo usan para proteger los límites y evitar que se infiltre gente sin que ellos no lo sepan… Aunque, bueno, ellos ya saben de mí…-nos explicó mientras llegábamos a una pequeña cabaña, escondida en medio de toda la vegetación.

-¿Por qué no vives en el distrito trece?-le preguntó James.

-Me expulsaron.-nos contestó abriendo la puerta.-No es mucho, pero aquí es donde vivo.

-¿Por qué te expulsaron?-indagué observando las raras cosas que había en su cabaña.

-No nos adelantemos.-murmuró pidiéndonos que tomemos asiento en una de las sillas improvisadas que tenía.

Por un momento, creí que el hombre estaba loco, pero no debía precipitarme.

-Sinceramente, siempre prensé que quien nos llevaría a la rebelión, sería uno de los hijos de Harry…-comentó de pronto-Pero, veo que el destino da unos giros bastante interesantes.

James, y yo, volvimos a mirarnos.

-¿Eras parte de la antigua resistencia, no es así?-le pregunté queriendo llegar al punto.

Él, asintió en silencio.

-Conozco a sus padres desde que eran niños…-comenzó a decirnos.

Y antes que pudiera preguntarle algo más, Hagrid, procedió a relatarnos de una forma bastante meticulosa sobre todo lo que había vivido junto a ellos.

Nos contó todas las formas en las que Voldemort había querido acabar con Harry Potter.

Aunque, en parte, ya lo sabíamos de memoria, porque nuestra familia nos lo había contado innumerables veces, sentí que siempre era bueno escuchar la historia desde una perspectiva diferente.

-Gracias, por relatarnos eso…-agradeció James dudando si aun así, el hombre no estaba loco en verdad.

-Algún día tenía que hacerlo, y finalmente, lo hice.-le contestó.

-¿Y que hay con Luna Lovegood?-inquirí sin esperar y algo cortante.

Yo también, me sentía agradecida con él, pero estaba más interesada en el presente que en el pasado.

El pasado, nunca regresaría, así que no podíamos perder el tiempo hablando más sobre eso.

-¿Qué saben de ella?-nos preguntó.

-Todos dicen que cambió radicalmente, pero nadie nos dice por qué, bueno, no sólo ella, sino también otros que pertenecieron a la resistencia…-le explicó James.-Nuestra familia, es la más afectada con eso, pues ellos sí los conocieron…

El hombre, hizo una breve pausa, mientras nos ofrecía algo de beber.

Ambos negamos con la cabeza, y volvió a su sitio para continuar con el relato.

-Hace unos once años… Sí, ya casi once años… el distrito trece, no era tan radical como lo es ahora… Vivíamos con limitaciones, pero no éramos tan extremistas. Yo también era parte de ellos y me encargaba de proteger a las pocas criaturas mágicas que quedaban de nuestro mundo…-me explicó.-No sé cómo, de hecho, aún es un misterio… pero Voldemort, como ya les habrán contado, ha intentado destruir este distrito de todas las formas posibles, y hace once años, logró esparcir una epidemia silenciosa y bastante letal….

Hagrid, hizo una breve pausa, como si recordara aquellos días.

-Poco, a poco, la gente comenzó a morir… familias enteras… Muchos rebeldes, muchos niños… Y llegó el momento, en que los hijos y el esposo de Luna Lovegood, también terminaron contagiados por la epidemia, y…. fallecieron.

-¿Tenía hijos?-pregunté sin creerlo.

-Así, es. Tenía gemelos… Unos pequeños muy encantadores… Sí, hubieran sobrevivido, tendrían casi la misma edad de ustedes…-me contestó con la voz apagada.-… La muerte de ellos, la mató, literalmente. Y eso fue lo que la convirtió en la persona que conoces ahora….

Nos quedamos en silencio.

Me imaginé lo terrible que debió haber sido para ella, pero, aun así, eso no justificaba su aversión hacia mí.

-Muy pocas personas, sobrevivieron… Esa epidemia, dejó débil al distrito, pero… lograron salir adelante…-continuó.

-¿Y por qué te expulsaron?-le preguntó James.

-Se enteraron que Voldemort había esparcido la epidemia por medio de los animales que teníamos en el distrito trece y… aquí me tienes…. Creyeron, que debí darme cuenta…

Le miré con algo de pena.

Él, no tenía la culpa, sólo era un protector.

-¿Pero, por qué nos tiene tanto odio?-volví a preguntar.-Se supone que era compañera de nuestros padres, aliada de nuestra familia… Mejor amiga de mi tía… Y ahora, ni siquiera les dirige la palabra y nos trata de forma tan indiferente…

-¿Aún no lo ves?-me inquirió alzando una ceja.

Eso me dio una idea, y entonces, lo entendí.

Era una idea loca, aunque no tanto, y podía ser que de ahí provenía su repentino odio.

-Ella no soporta creer, que unos chicos que crecieron en peores condiciones que sus hijos, lograran sobrevivir, y ahora estén liderando esta guerra.-sentencié finalmente.- ¿Es eso, verdad?

Hagrid, asintió.

-Nosotros no tenemos la culpa.-intervino James.-No tenemos la culpa de que sus hijos hayan muerto.

Le miré de reojo.

-James, entiéndelo…-dije de pronto.- Ella no tolera pensar, que nosotros que crecimos en el distrito más pobre del Capitolio, y que teníamos gran cantidad de teselas como para salir cosechados, hubiéramos sobrevivido a sus hijos, que vivieron lejos de todo esa miseria.-le expliqué.-Y eso es lo que envidia de nosotros….

-Perdió todo, Rose… Y creo que eso vuelve despótico a cualquiera.-intervino Hagrid.

-Pero, aun así…-comencé a decirle.- Eso no justifica su comportamiento… Todos perdimos algo en esta guerra. Ella perdió a sus hijos, yo perdí a mis padres.

_Vaya_, me dije a mi misma por cómo había hablado.

Pero, enterarme que su odio hacia mí, era por eso.

Por haber sobrevivido.

Hacía que tenga aún más rabia hacia ella.

Hubiera querido decir algo más, enterarme de más cosas, pero noté que comenzaba a anochecer.

-Se vienen tiempos más oscuros de los que alguna vez imaginé.-nos comentó Hagrid.-Debes luchar esta guerra, y ganarla…. Tienes mi ayuda asegurada.

-Gracias. Eso haré.-le musité poniéndome de pie.-Debemos volver…

Salimos de la pequeña cabaña, y nos acompañó hasta donde comenzaban los límites de protección.

Pero antes de irnos, apareció otra de las extrañas criaturas que habíamos visto hacia un par de horas atrás.

-Thestrals…-recitó Hagrid otra vez.-Criaturas muy raras, y que se han reproducido exitosamente en estos bosques…

-Hace algunos meses, vi uno de estos animales en mi distrito…-le murmuré.-Mi primo James, no podía verlo, pero ahora, sí lo ve… ¿Por qué?-pregunté por simple curiosidad.

Hagrid, me sonrió comprensivamente.

-Solo los ven, las personas que han visto la muerte de cerca.-me explicó.-Además, se cree que son de mal augurio. Supongo, que deben estar vaticinando la guerra que se viene.

Asentí en silencio.

Ahora, entendía porque James recién los veía.

Él, había presenciado el bombardeo del distrito doce y había visto más muertes de las que pudiera imaginar.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, el mismo pensamiento me acosaba, y nunca pensé que este distrito nos traería tantas sorpresas, siendo la mayoría de ellas, malas.<p>

Pero, eso no me echaría para atrás.

-¿Rose…?-me llamó Longbottom, quien al parecer, lo llevaba haciendo desde hacía varios segundos.

-¿Qué?-le dije sin haberle oído.

-¿Acaso no has dormido bien anoche? Ayer, te dije que hoy sería un día bastante agitado.-me reprendió.-Además, sabes que lo que sea que te haya dicho Rubeus Hagrid, sólo ha de haberte confundido, más.

Ayer, cuando habíamos regresado de cazar, todos se nos fueron encima, al notar que habíamos charlado con un expulsado del distrito trece, y se nos prohibió volverle a dirigir la palabra o nunca más nos dejarían salir.

-Olvídalo.-murmuré.- Andaba pensando en otra cosa.-le comenté mientras Effie y los demás venían a mi encuentro.

Me sorprendí por un momento, al ver que ninguno de ellos, llevaba el maquillaje ni las pelucas recargadas que solían tener puestas. Ahora, solo tenían una vestimenta gris, e iban como personas normales.

Cómo estarán sufriendo, pensé.

-¿Todo bien, Effie?-le pregunté, por si había tenido algún problema. No sabía nada de ellos, desde que los había dejado en el hospital junto a Lily.- ¿Te han dado un compartimiento?

-Sí…-contestó de inmediato.-No es lo mejor que podría pedir, pero estamos bien… Creo que podremos sobrevivir… Y todo, gracias a ti.-me dijo agradecidamente.

Le sonreí más tranquila, pero supe que así sería en un principio para ella y los demás, puesto que estaban habituados a una vida fastuosa en el Capitolio.

-Bien…-musitó Longbottom, sacando un portafolio.-Quería enseñarte algo, Rose… Algo que Cinna, dejó para ti.

_¿Cinna?_

_Dios mío_, no había escuchado ese nombre desde que el vasallaje había empezado.

-¿Él esta…?-pregunté sin poder terminar, mientras, Louis y James, recién llegaban.

-Sí, lo está….-me contestó.-Y antes que se lo llevaran, él sabía que tú ibas a aceptar en ser el sinsajo, y dejó preparado todo un diseño para tus apariciones…

Eso no me lo esperaba. Cinna, se había adelantado a los hechos, sabiendo que yo, sí aceptaría ser el sinsajo. Él, sí confiaba en mí.

Longbottom, me entregó un cuaderno con varios bocetos de vestidos y trajes, pero había uno en especial que llamó mi atención.

Uno que decía, "_Para el sinsajo"._

Era precioso, y de color negro. Era el traje perfecto para llevar en esta guerra. Solo alguien como Cinna, podía haber logrado crear algo tan hermoso como lo que veía.

Sentí que un nudo se me hizo en la garganta, y quise retroceder el tiempo, para verlo una última vez.

Estaba de piedra, y sentí que Effie me abrazó por un lado.

Agradecí su gesto.

-La confección del traje, y todo lo que eso confiere, quedará a cargo de tu equipo, Rose.-me comentó Longbottom.

-Haremos lo mejor para no defraudar a Cinna.-se adelantó a decirme Effie con una sonrisa.

Le respondí de la misma manera, e intenté calmarme. No podía ponerme emocional en estos momentos.

-Bueno, ahora, tenemos que repasar otro punto importante…-continuó Longbottom, mientras mis estilistas se iban, y solo quedábamos los cuatro.-Como ahora, son parte de la rebelión, se les ha otorgado el título de _soldado_. No se sorprendan, si alguien les llama así…

Asentimos, sin agregar nada, y esperamos a que siguiera.

-He sabido, que la mayor parte de sus primos, se ha inscrito para formar parte de los escuadrones rebeldes... ¿Es eso, cierto?-nos preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

-Sí, así es… ¿Hay algún problema?-le inquirió Louis.

-No, no hay ninguno en lo absoluto.-decretó sonando amable.- A lo que quiero llegar, es que antes de empezar con los entrenamientos y todo eso…. Deben saber, que no sólo se les enseñará a manejar armas… Ustedes también necesitarán aprender a luchar con magia.-sentenció.

-¿Es obligatorio que luchemos con magia?-le repuse inmediatamente.

-No es obligatorio. Pero, créeme que la necesitarás, y verás lo bien que te servirá.-me dijo como si eso fuera a animarme.

_Sí, claro, _pensé sarcásticamente.

-Y como todos ustedes son hijos de magos… estoy seguro, que podrán hacer magia cómo sus padres…-agregó.

-Pero, para eso vamos a necesitar varitas, y tengo entendido que por el momento no las hay…-agregó James en tono pesimista.-Dijeron que había escases de los materiales con los que las hacían…

-Bueno, eso es cierto, James. Hace mucho, que se dejaron de hacer varitas, pero aun conservamos un buen arsenal de ellas…

Todos nos miramos.

_¿Qué demonios?_

-¿Arsenal de varitas?... ¿Y entonces, por qué no les han dado una a nuestros padres…?-dijo Louis, igual de confundido que yo.

-¿De verdad, crees que la presidenta Lovegood, dejaría que todos los ciudadanos del distrito trece estuvieran lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra?...-inquirió Longbottom mirándonos como si fuera obvio.- Las varitas, sólo están reservadas para la gente de los escuadrones rebeldes, y para la gente de altos mandos como la presidenta, los funcionarios y yo… No quiero sonar pedante, pero es la verdad. No le dije nada a tus tíos, porque no quería quitarles las esperanzas…

No dijimos nada. Intentábamos asimilarlo. Ahora, comprendía porque no veía a gente haciendo magia.

-Bueno… Ahora, tenemos que reunirnos con sus primos e ir por las varitas…-dijo algo apresurado.-… La elección, no demorará mucho, pero cuanto antes sea, mejor…

Y con eso entendí que Luna Lovegood era la versión femenina de Voldemort.

Ella había creado un pequeño capitolio en el distrito trece, solo que omitiendo los juegos del hambre.

* * *

><p><strong>Y se acabó. <strong>

**En el próximo capitulo, veremos como les va con la magia.**

**Gracias por leer, y dejen un review, si desean una pronta actualización. Saludos! :)**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Hola, aquí les dejó un nuevo capítulo. Es algo corto, pero prometo que el siguiente será mas largo, así que comenten si lo quieren pronto, jejeje. Saludos!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo VIII:<strong>

Todos estaban inquietos.

-No puedo creer que en verdad llegaría este día.-se apresuró a decir Fred, mientras ingresábamos a los ascensores.

Hugo, le devolvió la misma mirada de emoción, y yo solo rodeé los ojos.

Me recosté por un breve segundo, hasta que Longbottom, frenó el elevador en una de las plantas más profundas del distrito.

Ingresamos por una puerta transparente, que nos pidió identificación, escaneo de retina y huellas dactilares.

Había demasiada seguridad, y sentía que aquí guardaban lo mejor del mundo mágico.

Fulvia y Cho, las dos asistentes de Longbottom, nos estaban esperando en la entrada.

-Será mejor que ingresen de uno en uno, Neville…-sugirió Cho.

-Por supuesto…-musitó el hombre haciéndome un ademán para que yo sea la primera en ingresar a una sala que estaba completamente cerrada, y de la cual, no se podía ver absolutamente nada. Al parecer, la elección varitas, se realizaba en estricto privado.-Las damas, primero.

-No.-dije de pronto.-Quiero ser la última.

Pasé mis ojos a James.

-Supongo que empezaré yo.-murmuró mi primo ingresando a dicha sala.

Le agradecí de la misma manera, y volví mi mirada a los demás.

Todos estaban impacientes, pero yo, solo preferí acurrucarme en un rincón, echar mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos.

Repentinamente, recordé a Scorpius.

Él, tenía que haber estado con nosotros. No podía perderse esta oportunidad.

Lo único que agradecía, era que él aún seguía con vida y que no había sido torturado como pensaba.

Sin embargo, no todo podía ser perfecto. Algo andaba mal, y temía que mis peores temores se hicieran realidad.

¿Había hecho bien en haber aceptado ser el sinsajo?

_¿Podrás ganar esta guerra, Rose?,_ me pregunté a mi misma. _¿Crees que podrás salvar a Scorpius y a tu familia? ¿Podrás acabar con todo esto?_

_¿Qué pensarían mis padres_?... _¿Me apoyarían, o preferirían que estuviera al margen de todo esto? _Tal y como, tía Ginny, había sugerido.

_Si tan solo hubiera una manera de saberlo_, pensé aun con los ojos cerrados.

Divagué, por un momento, hasta que…

-Rose…-llamó alguien a mi costado.

-No, déjala, Albus…-musitó Fred.-Creo que está meditando.

-Pero, ya es su turno.-sentenció.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con la mirada de mi primo.

-Ya es tu turno, Rose…-me dijo estirándome una mano para que me pusiera de pie.

Noté que Albus, ya tenía su varita.

De hecho, todos, ya la tenían.

Pensé que sólo habían pasado minutos mientras reflexionaba, pero en verdad, ya había transcurrido más de una hora.

Me levanté, y avancé ante la mirada atenta de los otros.

Di un par de pasos, e ingresé a la sala fortificada en compañía de Longbottom, pero en esta ocasión, también entraron sus dos asistentes.

La puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros.

-Ven… Acércate…-me pidió un hombre desconocido que parecía tener la edad de mi abuelo.

Estaba parado, y a su costado, en una mesa, habían más varitas de las que alguna vez pude imaginar.

-Yo soy Minos Ollivander, mi padre fue el famoso dueño de la tienda Ollivanders.-dijo con algo de orgullo.-…Nuestra familia se ha dedicado a la venta y confección de varitas durante muchas generaciones. Y hoy en día, yo soy el último que puede hacer este trabajo desde que la guerra estalló…

_Sí, claro, ahora deme la varita y acabemos con esto_, hubiera querido decirle, pero no dije nada.

Supuse, que el hombre tenía un puesto demasiado importante.

El último especialista de varitas del mundo mágico.

Sobre él, recaían todas las responsabilidades. De él, dependían las futuras generaciones de magos. Si es, que no ganábamos la guerra.

Aunque, supuse que él no podía ser último o el único.

¿Si no, quienes hacían las varitas en el Capitolio?

Voldemort, debía tener a sus propios fabricantes.

-Bueno. Lo primero que debes saber, es que la varita siempre escoge al mago, y nunca es al revés…-me explicó.-No sabría por dónde empezar… La de tu padre contenía pelo de unicornio y madera de sauce… Aún nos quedan unas cuantas de esas… Podemos comenzar por ahí…-me dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa donde estaban dichas varitas y cogía la indicada.

Yo, sólo me dediqué a asentirle, para que creyera que le había entendido.

Sin demorar ni un segundo más, me entregó la varita con sumo cuidado, como si temiera que se fuera a romper, y yo la tomé de la misma forma.

_Así, que esto es lo que se siente sostener una varita con tu propia mano_, me dije, esperando no hacer ningún papelón.

¿Cómo era posible, que un pequeño pedazo de madera fuera el nexo entre la persona y la magia?

-No sé ningún hechizo.-le dije pensando en que tendría que decir algún encantamiento para que funcione.

-No es necesario. Sólo tienes que agitarla levemente…-me explicó.

Hice lo que me pidió, lo hice muy lentamente, pero tan pronto como lo hice, la mesa con varitas se vio afectado y se vino abajo.

-Lo siento…-dije ayudándole a recoger todo lo que se había caído.

-No, no te preocupes. No era la indicada… Suele ocurrirles a todos.-me respondió.

Mientras le ayudaba a poner todo en orden, hubo una varita que llamó mi atención.

La tomé entre mis manos y la observé por breves segundos.

No era muy larga y era de un marrón bastante claro.

De pronto, me sentí extraña, había algo con esta varita, algo que me hacía pensar que estaba ligada a ella.

Ollivanders, me observó con detenimiento, mientras yo no entendía que rayos estaba pasando.

_¿Acaso era esta la indicada?_

-Ah…-dijo con asombro y rompiendo el silencio.- Fibra de corazón de dragón y madera de cedro… Varitas muy poderosas y muy temperamentales. Ya veo porque te escogió.

-¿Esta es… la correcta?-le pregunté.

-Así es…-contestó.- La madera de cedro, suele ir mejor con aquellos que tienen perspicacia y son osados… Pero, también con aquellos que necesitan controlar su lucha interna.

Acepté en silencio. Y entendí, que con eso, había terminado mi elección.

Longbottom, miraba con cierta curiosidad mi varita, y procedió a decirme que el hijo de Ollivanders era un hombre sabio, y que en todo este tiempo jamás había fallado en entregarles la varita correcta a los magos de este distrito.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rose, ya tiene su varita, al fin! jejeje.<em>**

**_Bueno, lamento, dejar el capítulo así, pero espero no demorar en actualizar! Saludos y regálenme un review! :)_**


	9. Capítulo IX

_**Perdón, por la demora. **_

_**Sin más, aquí les dejó un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo IX:<strong>

* * *

><p>Desde el día en que nos entregaron las varitas, nuestro horario, había cambiado radicalmente, a uno más estricto, plagado de clases, y sin descanso.<p>

Y hoy, era la quinta clase que teníamos en esta semana. La quinta clase, sobre magia y todo eso.

No éramos los únicos en el aula, pues había otros muchachos con nosotros, que al parecer también eran iniciados rebeldes, pero con habilidades mágicas.

-Bien, soldados…-musitó un hombre algo viejo, y al que todos parecían conocer, menos yo.

Supuse que era el profesor.

-Hoy intentaremos con encantamientos de levitación…-sugirió el hombre antes de dar un largo discurso sobre las propiedades de esta magia.

Estaba tan aburrida, que creí que jamás acabaría.

Deseaba que esto terminara cuanto antes, y que al menos, no se demoraran tanto en enseñarnos a luchar con armas reales.

Había una guerra, y esto parecía una estúpida escuela.

Podían estar torturando a Scorpius en estos malditos momentos, y yo estaba sentada aquí, como si nada ocurriera.

A este paso, ganaría la guerra cuando cumpliera noventa años.

Y andaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos, que ni sentí cuando el profesor me llamó.

-Te toca, soldado Weasley.-dijo de pronto.

Por un momento, creí que se refería a Louis o a Hugo, pero sentí que el hombre me estaba mirando a mí.

Tenía que ser más específico. Porque habían cuatro personas que se apellidaban _Weasley _en este salón.

-Sí, tú… Rose Weasley.-continuó diciéndome.-Intenta con el encantamiento Wingardium Leviosa.

Todos me miraron.

_Genial,_ pensé con sarcasmo e intentando no hacer el ridículo.

-Wingardium Leviosa…-repetí sin mucho optimismo.

Al parecer, este hechizo tendría que haber levitado el objeto que tenía en mí delante, pero al igual que la mayoría presente, no ocurrió nada.

Hasta, el momento, a nadie le había salido ni un solo hechizo. A excepción, de Albus que había tenido suerte con el encantamiento _"Accio"_, pero no con los otros.

-Creo que jamás podremos hacer magia…-bufó Fred algo desesperado.-Longbottom, estaba mintiendo…

-No, él no mentía… Esto iba a ser así desde un principio… Ustedes, jamás han hecho magia… Necesitan liberarla.-le respondió el profesor.-Y para eso, es necesario la práctica… En un par de clases más, podrán hacerlo, se los aseguro.

Sus palabras, solo sirvieron para encenderme el temperamento.

Sentía que estábamos perdiendo el tiempo, mientras había una maldita rebelión.

-Nos está retrasando. No somos niños.-le dije rápidamente.-No podemos demorarnos, hay una guerra haya afuera, y yo no pienso seguir aquí.

-¿Y qué es lo que planea que haga, soldado Weasley?-me preguntó.

-Denos un curso intensivo, entonces.-intervino James.-Enséñenos los hechizos o encantamientos que nos ayudarán en la batalla. No magia para niños.

-No puedo excederme. Eso lo aprenderán más adelante. Tengo que seguir con el programa, que la presidenta me ha entregado…-decía nerviosamente.- Además, la falta de confianza en ustedes mismos, hace que no les salga ni un solo hechizo.

-Al diablo, con esto…-me dije a mi misma, mientras lanzaba mi varita contra el piso.-No pienso, seguir aprendiendo esta basura.

Salí del salón, mientras escuchaba que los demás me llamaban.

No les hice caso, y busqué a Longbottom por todos lados.

Quería decirle que me eximiera de esas clases mágicas, y que me enseñarán a luchar de verdad, que me devolvieran mi arco, y empezar a entrenar, ahora, y no después.

Había pasado una semana desde que había aceptado ser el sinsajo, y hasta el momento, no veía que estaba pasando haya afuera.

¿Cómo demonios iba a enfrentar a Voldemort, si no veía la realidad de los distritos afectados?

-Rose… ¿Qué haces? Regresa al salón, yo mismo me encargaré de hablar con el profesor...-me pidió James llegando a mi encuentro.

-Al diablo con eso, James. No puedo seguir jugando a la escuelita, mientras sé que hay millones de personas sufriendo por mi causa… Necesito encontrar a Longbottom.-le expliqué.

-No lo encontrarás aquí…-me dijo, pero fue interrumpido.

-Ah, Rose, James. Al fin los veo… ¿Ya terminaron sus clases?-nos preguntó Fulvia, acercándose rápidamente.

-Sí.-le mentí.

-Entonces… Vengan conmigo, Beetee les está esperando.-me dijo.

-¿Beetee?-repetí sin entender.

-Sí, el mismo… ¿Y los demás? Se supone que todos tienen que venir.-contestó mirando por detrás de nosotros.

-No importa. Sólo vamos.-le dije sin querer perder más tiempo y con bastante curiosidad por saber que pasaba.

La mujer, frunció el ceño, pero aceptó mi respuesta.

Rápidamente, nos dirigimos a los ascensores, y mientras ingresábamos, Fulvia, marcó un código en la pequeña pantalla que tenía al frente, llevándonos hasta una sección desconocida.

Este distrito, tenía demasiados pisos ocultos, y al parecer, estábamos yendo a uno de ellos.

Al fin, el ascensor se detuvo, y entramos a un lugar bastante oscuro.

No se podía ver muy bien.

_¿Ahora, qué tramaban?, _me pregunté.

Sin embargo, Fulvia se encargó de presionar un botón, y el lugar se iluminó.

Me quedé algo asombrada.

Este lugar, no era cualquier lugar. Esto era un centro de entrenamiento, muy parecido al que había en el Capitolio. Por no decir, que era idéntico.

-Aquí es donde entrenamos a los soldados…-me explicó mientras avanzábamos por el lugar y James me lanzaba la misma mirada de sorprendido.-Pero, eso será más adelante… Ahora, síganme.

Hicimos lo que nos dijo, y llegamos hasta otra sección en donde nos encontramos con Beetee.

Pero, él no estaba solo. También estaba Effie, el equipo de preparación, Longbottom, e inclusive Haytmich.

Y detrás de ellos, parecía haber un escenario que replicaba un bosque.

Era tan real.

_¿Acaso era un encantamiento?_

-Oh, Rose…-comenzó a decir Effie.-El traje de Cinna, ya está listo, querida. Ha quedado espectacular…

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunté confundida.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Aquí grabaremos las propos…-me explicó Fulvia.- ¿Ves ese escenario?

-¿Aquí?-le dije sin entender.

-No querrás que te lancemos a buenas y primeras al campo de batalla.-me explicó Longbottom.

-Pues, sí… Eso es lo que quiero.-exclamé siendo obvia.

-Primero, fingiremos propos de ti, como si estuvieras en plena batalla, y esto nos servirá de panorama... Puede ser un bosque, un campo destruido… Tú, decides… - siguió diciéndome mientras cambiaba los paisajes del escenario con ayuda de su varita.-Es un hechizo, bastante sencillo…-agregó.-Crea vistas muy reales…

Esto era el colmo.

-¿Cómo se supone que crea que hay una guerra si estoy encerrada aquí? ¿Cómo demonios quieren que finja? ¿Qué ocurre con ustedes? ¿Me ponen un escenario mágico y quieren que actúe? -les espeté.

-Por ahora, tiene que ser así.-dijo alguien desde un rincón.-No te queremos muerta tan rápido. Además, tienes que entrenar.

Esa voz la reconocí muy bien.

Era Lovegood.

_¿Así que se había dado un tiempo libre para verme grabar la primera propo?_

-No moriré.-le dije intentando calmarme.-He sobrevivido a los juegos y al vasallaje….

-Pero, estos ya no son los juegos, Rose… Tienes que ser realista.-comenzó a decir Longbottom.-Esto es una guerra, y si algo te ocurre…

-Entonces, será mejor que lo graben… Si algo me pasa, será mejor que lo graben-me apresuré a decirle.

Nadie esperaba esa respuesta.

-La chica tiene razón.-intervino Haytmich.- ¿Cómo quieren que se inspire si no ve lo que está ocurriendo haya afuera?

Parece que esas palabras, habían servido para llamar la atención de todos. Pero, la presidenta, aún no estaba muy convencida.

-No sólo soy yo la que necesita inspiración, sino también la gente que cree en mí.-le lancé.-Necesito salir…

Por un momento, creí que se negaría a aceptar, con tal de darme la contra, pero me equivoqué.

-Bien.-sentenció Lovegood dirigiéndose a su asistente.-Por la tarde, envíenlos al distrito seis. En la mañana hubo un par de bombardeos, creo que eso les servirá, pero sólo serán Weasley y sus dos primos, no quiero que vaya más gente inexperta...-dijo quejándose por lo último.- Ah, y también, envíen a Parkinson y a su equipo periodístico con ellos. Que esa gente, sirva de algo, si quieren seguir quedándose aquí.-finalizó con cierto desprecio.

Y fiel a su estilo, se fue a toda prisa con su comitiva.

Listo. Así se conseguían las cosas.

James, me lanzó una mirada cómplice.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya…-me dijo sonriendo.

-No siempre, pero creo que voy mejorando.-le respondí.-Aunque, creo que los demás, van a protestar…

-Rose, James…-nos llamó Beetee desde al fondo.-Vamos, vengan…

-Me alegra verte más recuperado, Beetee.-le comenté dándole el encuentro.

-No me puedo quejar. Pero, no perdamos tiempo.-me pidió guiándome hacia una habitación escondida.

-¿Adónde vamos?-le pregunté.

Pero, no me respondió.

En cuanto, ingresamos, quedé aún más sorprendida que cuando Fulvia nos mostró el centro de entrenamiento.

El lugar, era enorme. Estaba lleno de armas, explosivos y municiones avanzadas, y modernas.

Todo este armamento, había sido sacado del capitolio con ayuda de los rebeldes que vivían ocultos ahí. Equipos y provisiones de guerra, conseguidos por más de diez años con esfuerzo y sacrificio, nos explicó Beetee.

Estaba sorprendida. Nunca había visto tantas armas en mi vida. Ni siquiera, cuando entrenábamos para los primeros juegos en el Capitolio.

Bien, podíamos otorgarles un arma a todos los ciudadanos del distrito trece, y aun así, seguirían sobrando.

-Esto es genial…- dijo James completamente sorprendido.

-Es más que genial…-resalté.

-Y hay algo especial para ti, Rose…-comenzó a decir Beetee señalando hacia su derecha.

Miré hacia donde apuntaba, y noté que mi típico arco lucia completamente cambiado, mucho más avanzado y complejo.

Sonreí, mientras lo inspeccionaba.

Tomé una de las flechas, y estas eran de un metal más resistente, y que fácilmente podían atravesar una pared.

-Tendrás que enseñarme a manejarlo…-le dije.

-Ten por seguro que sí. Te emocionarás al saber la función de cada flecha…-me indicó-…Y tú, James…Puedes elegir la que mejor vaya contigo…

Mi primo, comenzó a inspeccionar arma tras arma, y optó por quedarse con una especia de ballesta moderna.

-También estoy trabajando en personalizar el tridente de Finnick. Va a quedar mucho mejor y más manejable que antes.-me comentó.-Es una pena, que aún siga en el hospital.

-Sí. Esta algo perturbado… Creo que aun, tiene que superar su lucha interna.-dije recordando las palabras que Ollivander me había dicho.

Pero la verdad, era que Finnick estaba psicológicamente inestable, similar a como yo lo había estado en mis primeros días.

-Él, ha pasado por tanto. Y créeme, cuando te lo digo.-contestó Beetee.-Te lo contaría, pero ahora, no tenemos tiempo.

-Sí, dejémoslo para después.-le respondí pensando en que todos habíamos tenidos vidas difíciles.

-Bien, les enseñaré las nuevas adiciones de sus armas…-dijo mientras me explicaba paso a paso lo que le había añadido a mi nuevo arco.

Al cabo de una hora, Louis, nos dio el encuentro, y dijo que nos había estado buscando desde mi repentina salida.

Sin darle tiempo de agregar algo más, le avisé que en la tarde iríamos al distrito seis, y que se apresurara en escoger un arma.

Luego de eso, entrenamos por un par de horas más, practicando nuestra puntería y estrategias, hasta que Longbottom fue a buscarnos.

Ya casi era el momento de partir, e internamente, agradecía que Lovegood, sólo nos haya permitido ir a nosotros tres.

Obviamente, mis demás primos, y sobretodo, Hugo, protestaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, pero Longbottom, les dejó en claro que ya habría tiempo para ellos. Ahora, tenían que grabar la primera propo conmigo.

-Es lo mejor… Aun, no están preparados.-le contesté a mi hermano.

Sentí algo de lástima; él deseaba ver con sus propios ojos lo que estaba ocurriendo, y no, que se lo contaran otros.

-¿Y tú lo estás, Rose?-me preguntó.

-Claro que lo estoy, Hugo. Soy el sinsajo.

-Y como sinsajo que eres, debes llevar puesto esto…-nos interrumpió Effie, colocando el afamado broche en mi traje.

Siempre, lo olvidaba. Típico de mí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Solo decirles, que en un par de capítulos más, se viene el rescate de Scorpius. ¡Sí, al fin, estará junto a Rose, o puede que no! jejejeje, quién sabe?<strong>_

_**Saludos, y dejen lindos comentarios, si desean saber cómo continuará esta historia! :)**_


	10. Capítulo X

**Hola, aquí les dejo un capítulo extra-largo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo X:<strong>

* * *

><p>En cuanto, subimos al aerodeslizador, nos encontramos con una cara conocida.<p>

Aquella persona, resultó ser, Pansy Parkinson, quien tan pronto como me vio, vino a mi encuentro. La mujer, tenía el mismo aspecto capitolino de la primera vez que la vi, con el mismo corte de cabello y estilo, sólo que en esta ocasión, llevaba ropa similar a la de nosotros, y había tres personas con ella.

-Rose…-me dijo amablemente.-Quiero presentarte a mi equipo… Ellos son, Pollux y Cástor, los camarógrafos… y este es mi asistente, Messalla…. Nosotros nos encargaremos de grabar, y de seguirte a lo largo de tu visita en el distrito seis.

Por un momento, me sentí confundida.

Ella sonaba tan simpática, que me hacía cuestionar, si todo lo contado por mi familia, era completamente cierto.

_¿Cómo demonios, esta mujer pudo haber sido enemiga de ellos, si a simple vista, parecía una buena persona?, _pensé.

-¿Ya has hecho esto antes?-le preguntó James sonando algo desconfiado.

-Ella era la mejor directora y periodista que tenía el capitolio, chico.-le contestó Messalla.-Hasta que vinimos, aquí.

-Lo hicimos por ti, Rose.-aseguró Parkinson sonando nuevamente agradable.- Lo hicimos por ti y por la rebelión. Además, estaremos bien… Les parecerá extraño, pero hemos aprendido a usar armas, y tenemos entrenamiento… No perdimos nuestro tiempo en el Capitolio. Allá nos encargábamos de filmar las secuencias más peligrosas…

Pero, no pudo terminar de relatarme su historia, porque cuando estaban por cerrar la puerta del aerodeslizador, Dean Thomas, ingresó a último minuto.

-¿Y, ahora, qué rayos hace él aquí?-inquirió James alzando una ceja.

-Supongo, que Lovegood no quiere perderse de nada. Y que mejor idea, que enviar a su perro guardián…-dijo Louis por lo bajo.

-Intenta no buscarle pelea, James…-agregué.

Él, no me contestó, pero sabía que era algo que no podía prometer.

En ese momento, la nave comenzó a despegar.

Mientras tanto, Parkinson, decidió sentarse a mi lado.

Aprovechando la cercanía, me quité la duda que tenía encima.

-¿Qué te animó a cambiarte de bando?-le pregunté sin darle más vueltas al asunto.-No quiero sonar descortés, pero según tengo entendido, tú nunca apoyaste los ideales de mi tío Harry…

Louis, la miró de reojo.

No quería hacerla sentir incómoda, pero tenía sacarme esa duda.

-Es mi mayor vergüenza…-contestó finalmente.- Era joven y estúpida. No entendía el significado de la vida y solo hacia lo que me ordenaban…-sentenció bastante segura.-Y cuando Voldemort tomó el poder, recién me di cuenta que vivía en un mundo de horror, más aun, cuando instauró esos terribles juegos…

Al parecer, Parkinson, era una de las muchas personas, que habían venido al distrito trece, con el fin de redimirse.

-Y si en algún momento, estuve en contra de tus padres, quiero que me perdones…-sentenció.-Y quiero que sepas, que en cuanto, supimos que la líder de la rebelión, era la hija de ellos dos, decidimos venir hacia aquí… Tampoco, soportábamos ver morir a niños inocentes, ni tanta injusticia… La guerra, cambia a la gente, y a veces, las cambia para bien.

Sus palabras, eran tan certeras.

Muy diferente a Lovegood, que cambió para mal.

-No te preocupes. Sólo quería saberlo. Gracias.-le musité.-Me alegra saber, que seas parte de nosotros.

Ella, respondió de igual manera, y prosiguió a contarme, que aparte de eso, conocía muy bien a los padres de Scorpius, y había sido buena amiga de ellos.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de una media hora, la nave comenzó a descender.<p>

Al fin, habíamos llegado al distrito seis.

Unos guardias, bajaron antes que nosotros, como para asegurarse que todo anduviera bien, y no corriéramos peligro.

Dean Thomas, tomó un arma, y les siguió.

-Vamos.-nos ordenó con un ademán.

Rápidamente, comenzamos a bajar del aerodeslizador, y nos encontramos con un distrito destruido.

Casi, o igual de destruido, que el doce.

¿Acaso había sobrevivientes?

-¡Rápido! ¡Por aquí!-gritó una mujer a lo lejos.

De inmediato, todos se dirigieron hacia ella.

No tuve otra opción, que seguirles.

-Ella es la comandante Paylor.-dijo Dean Thomas.-La líder, del distrito seis... –luego se dirigió a ella.-Paylor, que alivio verte a salvo… Esta es…-se apresuró a presentarme, pero la mujer, ya parecía saberlo.

-No necesitas decirme quién es.-le interrumpió de mala gana, mientras me echaba una mirada.-Un gusto conocerte, al fin, Rose Weasley.

Extendí mi mano.

-Ha decidido, venir a ver a los sobrevivientes.-le explicó Dean.

-Claro… Todos están en el hospital…-nos indicó Paylor.-Y creo que les hará bien, verte…

Asentí en silencio y la seguimos.

Mientras avanzábamos, podía ver que su edificio de justicia, estaba hecho añicos, y también las edificaciones que lo rodeaban.

-Es aquí… Síganme…-murmuró la mujer señalando a un terreno vacío.

¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

Pero, no fue por mucho tiempo, pues haciendo uso de su varita, desveló al escondido hospital.

No sabía, que ella también tenía habilidades mágicas.

-Hemos estado usando varios hechizos protectores…. Pero, no se puede hacer nada con la tecnología del Capitolio, cada día crean armas más resistentes a los encantamientos…. Me da tristeza admitirlo, pero la magia se ha debilitado. De eso estoy segura.-me comentaba, mientras recordaba que Hagrid, nos había dicho algo similar.

Pero, dejé de pensar en ello, en cuanto noté las cantidades de muertos que había a los costados del hospital.

El olor, era insoportable, pero era el único camino hacia los sobrevivientes.

Avanzamos sin demorarnos, y al fin, llegamos a ellos.

-Hay demasiados heridos, Dean…-musitó Paylor, retrocediendo a hablar con él.-Necesitamos que envíen más…

Sin embargo, no seguí escuchando al ver que el lugar, prácticamente, se caía a pedazos y esta pobre gente, tenía que refugiarse aquí.

Había heridos por todas partes, y parecían querer morir, para no sufrir más.

Supuse que lo que Paylor necesitaba, era medicina, y ayuda médica.

Ni siquiera, los hechizos, les habían servido.

-¿Rose Weasley?-preguntó un hombre con vendajes en la cabeza, de hecho, fue el primero de todos los que se darían cuenta que estaba aquí.

-Es Rose Weasley…-dijo otro herido.

Nadie podía creerlo.

¿Rose Weasley, había venido hasta aquí?

No sabía que decir.

-Rápido, Pollux…-indicó Parkinson acercándose hacia mí.

Entendí, que él se encargaría de grabarme, y que este era el momento, en que tenía que decirles algo alentador.

Exhalé lentamente. Nada me había preparado para esto.

Varios niños, se acercaron hasta donde estaba, y me miraron con tristeza, como si estuvieran buscando la esperanza que necesitaban.

-¿Lucharás con nosotros, Rose?-preguntó un muchacho que no debía tener más de trece años. Su aspecto, parecía ser el de un fantasma, pues tenía la mirada perdida, y el semblante de alguien que había perdido todo.

-Sí… Lo haré...-dije dando inicio a mi discurso.

Les dije eso, y agregué otras cosas, que supuse, les animarían a todos a seguir adelante, pero sobretodo, les di la esperanza de que esta guerra llegaría pronto a su fin. Fueron palabras muy optimistas, a pesar, que no habían sido preparadas.

Luego de finalizar, esperé porque Dean Thomas y su equipo, terminaran de arreglar unos asuntos con la comandante Paylor, pero, no podía quedarme ahí, tenía que salir de ese hospital.

Ya había sido suficiente, por hoy.

-Rose Weasley…-me llamó un hombre desgarbado.-Rose Weasley, no puedo creerlo… Mi nombre es Colin Creevey. Fiel seguidor de tus padres y de tu tío… Estoy sin palabras… Nunca pensé que visitarías el distrito seis… Muchas gracias por venir.

Le miré, y asentí levemente a sus palabras.

Y no contento con ello, me dio la mano.

-Gracias…-siguió diciendo.

-De nada…-contesté.

-Es increíble saber que lideras esta guerra… Tus padres estarían tan orgullosos de ti…

-Lo sé… No me cabe ninguna duda.-le musité queriendo sonar interesada en la plática.

Pero, mientras conversábamos, una niña, tan pequeña y rubia, que me hizo recordar a mi sobrina Violet, se nos acercó.

No debía tener más de cuatro años.

-Tu eres el sinsajo…-dijo llamando mi atención con su voz cantarina.

-Hola, pequeña…-le respondí sonriendo y agachándome para estar a su altura.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunté.

-Sophie…-contestó esbozando una sonrisa.- ¿Tú vas a ganar la guerra?

-Eso, espero…-le musité, pero recordé que estaba hablando con una niña. Tenía que sonar más optimista.-Claro que sí. Yo ganaré…

-Weasley… Ya es hora de retirada.-me indicó Dean Thomas mientras avanzaba con los demás.

-Espero verte de nuevo, Sophie.-le musité a la niña, sacándole otra sonrisa.

Esperaba que ninguno de esos niños, volviera a pasar por esto.

Internamente, me prometí que haría todo lo posible por acabar con esta destrucción.

-¿Lo tenías preparado?-me preguntó Louis en el camino.-Tu discurso… Es que sonó tan perfecto…

-Exageras…-le contesté.-Y no, no lo tenía preparado. Ni siquiera, yo estaba preparada…

-Nadie lo estaba…-me respondió.-Yo no hubiera logrado decir ni una sola palabra, Rose…Hicieron bien en elegirte como el sinsajo.

Me sonrió, y entendí lo que quería decirme.

-Por cierto, en la mañana…-agregó metiendo la mano en uno de sus bolsillos.-Dejaste algo olvidado en el suelo…-finalizó entregándome mi varita.

-Estaba tan molesta, que ni siquiera me acordé de ella…-le expliqué sosteniéndola.-Gracias…

-En algún momento, nos servirá…-me animó mientras avanzaba.-Ya verás…

-Mientras tanto…-le dije señalando mi arco.-Usaré esto en caso de emergencia.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente, y dejamos la conversación de lado, al ver que ya estábamos por llegar al aerodeslizador.

Pollux, hizo una última toma al distrito seis, y esperamos porque nos abrieran las puertas.

-¡Se acercan naves del Capitolio!-gritó Paylor viniendo hacia nosotros.-Detectaron la presencia de Rose…

-¡Rápido, no hay tiempo! ¡Ocúltense entre los edificios!-nos ordenó Dean Thomas con desesperación.

De inmediato, James jaló de mi brazo, y corrimos hasta lo que parecía ser un almacén medio destruido.

Los demás, no tardaron en darnos el encuentro, y se posicionaron a nuestro lado.

-Y cuando creíamos que esto no podía ser peor…-murmuró Louis mirando hacia el cielo.-Ocurre esto.

-¿Habrá otro bombardeo?-preguntó James ansioso.

-Típico de Voldemort.-le contestó Parkinson.-Será mejor que encontremos otro sitio… No creo que esto resista…

Pero tan pronto como habló, pudimos escuchar el sonido de las naves. Ya habían llegado.

Y entonces, lo entendí todo.

-Van a bombardear el hospital…-sentencié intentando ponerme de pie.-Tenemos que hacer algo…

-No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer…-me ordenó James sujetando mi brazo.-Los rebeldes de Paylor, se encargarán…

Sin embargo, esa era una respuesta que no podía aceptar.

Había niños, y heridos, ahí. No podía fallarles.

Me solté con agilidad de mi primo, y me separé del grupo, porque desde donde estábamos, no se podía ver con claridad.

Avancé un par de pasos, sin hacer caso a sus llamados, y llegué hasta una zona despejada.

En ese preciso momento, vi que un enorme misil, era expulsado de una de las naves, en dirección al hospital, sin embargo, falló y fue a dar al edificio contiguo a nuestro almacén, muy cerca, de donde estaba.

James, llegó hasta a mí, e intentó protegerme con sus brazos, mientras los restos de pared comenzaban a caer.

-¡Estás loca!-me gritó alejándome de la destrucción.

Pero, no. No lo estaba.

Yo solo quería ver, de lo que era capaz, el capitolio.

-¡Salgamos de aquí! ¡Rápido, James, Rose!-nos ordenó Louis, mientras el rubio, le daba una mano a Parkinson y a su equipo.

Varios rebeldes del distrito seis, comenzaron a disparar en las calles.

Podía escuchar más estallidos de los misiles que lanzaban, pero hasta el momento, ninguno había dado en el hospital.

No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Más allá, Paylor y otros rebeldes, utilizaban tanto sus varitas como sus armas, para lograr dar en el blanco de alguna nave, pero tampoco parecían tener buena puntería.

-Tenemos que ir con ellos…-musité desesperada.

En esta ocasión, James, no intentó detenerme. De hecho, también me siguió, y creo que, al fin, había entendido el significado de mis palabras, pues cargó su ballesta en el trayecto.

Alcé mi arco, y comencé a dispararle a las naves.

Les di a algunas, pero no era suficiente para hacerlas caer.

-¡Protego!-lanzó Paylor para evitar que nos cayeran unos residuos encima.

-¡Bombarda Maxima!-gritó otro rebelde, haciendo que de su varita saliera un gran estallido, como si se tratase de una bomba, pero el hombre falló en el intento, y ni siquiera, le pudo pegar al misil.

Seguimos disparando, y notamos que algunas naves, ya habían caído, pero aún quedaban dos, y se estaban preparando para lanzar otro ataque.

De repente, mis flechas comenzaron a acabarse, y entendí que si no encontraba más municiones pronto, no podría seguir con ellos.

Lancé mi última flecha, acertando en el blanco de una de las naves, pero no la hizo caer.

-¡Tu varita!-me gritó Paylor al ver que me había quedado sin provisiones.

_¿Mi varita? _

_¿Pero qué demonios podía hacer con mi varita?_

La saqué de mi bolsillo, y recordé lo que el rebelde había dicho minutos atrás.

-¡Bombarda Maxima!-grité arriesgándome y apuntando hacia mi objetivo.

Por increíble que la situación pareciera, la varita me hizo caso, y el hechizo le dio de lleno a las dos naves.

Los restos, comenzaron a llover por los cielos, mientras todos, incluidos mis primos, se me quedaron viendo, sin creer que demonios había pasado.

_¿Acaso había hecho magia por primera vez?_

-Muy bien, Rose…-murmuró Paylor a mi costado.-Bienvenida a la guerra.

Pero, apenas la escuché, pues andaba perdida con lo que había sucedido segundos atrás.

Y agradecí, que después de eso, no llegaran, más naves.

Al parecer, el bombardeo había terminado.

-¡Lo grabamos todo, Rose!-me gritó Parkinson completamente emocionada.-¡Eso era lo que necesitábamos!

Aun, no podía salir de mi letargo.

Me sentía bien por haber hecho magia, pero a la vez, me recriminaba por haberla hecho.

En la mañana, había dicho que esto era basura, y ahora, esta basura, me había servido.

Pero, aún seguía siendo obstinada, y me prometí que sólo la volvería a utilizar cuando fuera necesaria.

No era que odiara la magia, yo sólo quería que los demás me vieran como su igual, no como algo inalcanzable, no como una heroica chica que podía hacer magia y cosas espectaculares.

-Una de las naves, llegó a caer en el hospital…-me avisó Louis segundos más tarde.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

-No lo destruyó, pero si afectó una sección…-finalizó mirándome con preocupación.-Espera, Rose…

Pero, no le hice caso.

Corrí desesperada por entre los escombros, y llegué hasta donde la gente intentaba escapar.

Ayudé a cuantos pude, e intenté reconocer a la niña con la que había hablado horas antes.

Pero, ninguno de ellos, parecía ser ella.

_Sophie, Sophie… ¿Dónde estás?,_ me pregunté buscando entre las caras de los niños rescatados.

-¿A quién buscas?-me preguntó James parándome en seco, al ver que andaba alterada.

Pero, no le respondí, pues la encontré.

Ahí, estaba Sophie. Encima de una pila de cadáveres.

-No…-murmuré acercándome hasta ella y dándome cuenta que no se movía.- ¡No!

Parecía estar durmiendo.

La pequeña niña a la que le había prometido ganar la guerra, ahora estaba muerta.

-No te pude salvar…-susurré comenzando a sentir que las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.-Lo siento…

-Rose…-musitó James.

-Pagará por esto…-dije mirando hacia arriba. Como si creyera que estaba nuevamente, en el vasallaje, recordando el momento en que Johanna había gritado con rabia en dirección al cielo.- ¡Pagarás por esto, Voldemort!

James, me abrazó por detrás, y escondí mi rostro en su abrazo.

-Sácame de aquí…-le musité en su oído.-Sácame de aquí…-repetí.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose, al fin, hizo magia, y lamento que el capitulo haya terminado así :( <strong>

**Bueno, espero actualizar pronto, y no olviden dejarme un comentario de regalo.**

**En el próximo capítulo, se verá algo de Scorpius, cada vez mas cerca a su rescate! **

**Saludos y Feliz Navidad! :)**


	11. Capítulo XI

**Hola! Feliz año nuevo! jejeje, lamento la demora, pero ya estoy de vuelta, asi que aquí les dejo el primer capítulo del año! :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo XI:<strong>

* * *

><p>De vuelta al distrito trece, no tardaron en mostrarle todo el material grabado a Lovegood, y se pusieron en marcha para lanzar la propo.<p>

No hice mucho caso a lo que dijeron en la sala de mando, y preferí dirigirme a la enfermería.

De inmediato, Lily, se encargó de curarme las pequeñas heridas que me había hecho en el bombardeo.

-Rose, cariño…-dijo tía Ginny llegando a mi encuentro.

-¿Están todos bien?-le pregunté.

-Eso debería decírtelo, yo… Ya vi la propo…-musitó sentándose a mi costado.-Lo siento tanto…

-No lo sientas, por favor…-agregué algo incomoda.-Esto es una guerra… Se suponía que iba a ser así….

-No, no se suponía que iba a ser así….-me dijo comprensivamente.-Puedes llorar, querida…

Pero, no respondí nada.

-Rose, te entendemos….-se apresuró en decirme Lily.-Nadie estaba preparado para ver algo como eso…

Me quedé pensativa unos segundos.

-Sí me sentía preparada, Lily.-le respondí finalmente.- Estuve en los juegos, luego en el vasallaje… creí que toda esa experiencia me serviría…

-Ya no digas más…-susurró tía Ginny abrazándome.

Me quedé con ellas por unos minutos más, y al cabo de una hora, nos llamaron a la cena.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, me sorprendí de verlo completamente lleno.

Normalmente, hacían turnos para la hora de la cena, pero hoy, parecían no haberlos hecho.

Tampoco parecía haber orden, porque la mayoría de mis primos, se había sentado en una mesa que no les correspondía, y nadie les había dicho nada.

Lo mismo, había hecho el equipo periodístico de Pansy Parkinson, y mi equipo de preparación.

Más allá, cerca de la puerta de salida, también, estaban los padres de Scorpius, a quienes saludé rápidamente.

Luego de eso, tía Ginny buscó una mesa libre, y rápidamente, nos sentamos.

-Ya reparé tu traje, Rose…-me susurró Effie haciéndome sobresaltar.-Nada grave… Sólo un par de rasguños y roturas.

-Gracias…-le dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.

-Pensé que no vendrían a cenar…-me dijo algo angustiada sentándose a mi lado.

-Estuve a punto de no hacerlo…-le contesté.

-Rose… Sé, que la comida aquí, es horrible, pero aun así, sabes que debes comer…-agregó de forma dramática.-Aunque, debo admitir que hoy si se esmeraron en hacerla, más insípida que de costumbre…

Lily, asintió afirmativamente.

Probé un bocado, y entendí que tenían razón.

Luego de eso, seguimos cenando, hasta que alguien más se acercó a nosotras.

-Finnick, querido…-musitó Effie dándose cuenta que se trataba de él.

Le observé de lado, y noté que el chico, ya estaba un poco mejor, pero no por ello, parecía estar completamente sano.

Saludó a Effie, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

Una mirada, que estaba llena de melancolía y confusión.

-Quise ir con ustedes… No me dejaron.-comenzó a decirme de forma demandante.-Rose, no puedo quedarme atrás…

No le observé, ni le contesté, sólo me limité a darle otro sorbo a mi bebida.

No es que no lo comprendiera. Yo lo entendía, y sabía que si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, habría hecho lo mismo.

Pero, hoy, había tenido un día tan complicado y difícil, que no tenía ganas de soportar los caprichos de nadie.

-Tienen que dejarme ir, Rose.-siguió insistiendo.-Tú, más que nadie, sabes que tengo que ir…

-Primero, debes sanar…-le expliqué sin mucho ánimo.-Después, te prometo, que yo misma me encargaré de que vayas con nosotros…

-Pero, ya estoy sano.-sentenció incrédulo por mis palabras.- ¿Qué, no lo ves?

-Aun sigues desorientado, Finnick.-le respondí intentando sonar comprensiva.

-No puedo seguir aquí...– me decía.

Sin embargo, no le seguí escuchando, pues las pantallas, que estaban instaladas en el comedor, se habían encendido.

En medio de ellas, apareció un símbolo del capitolio, y pensé lo peor.

-¿Y ahora qué?-escuché que dijo Louis en tono alarmante.

No fue necesario, agregar algo más, pues de inmediato, apareció Caesar en compañía de Scorpius.

-Oh, no…-murmuró Lily con preocupación.

Y entendí, porque lo había dicho.

Miré directamente a la pantalla, y observé al rubio con atención.

Inmediatamente, me llevé una mano a la boca.

Él, ya no era el mismo. Lucía distinto.

Su rostro estaba pálido, y tenía el semblante decaído.

-¿Qué te han hecho…?-murmuré queriendo llorar.

Claramente, lo habían torturado.

Caesar, comenzaba a hacerle varias preguntas, y entre ellas, le preguntaba por mí.

-Si tuvieras a Rose, en frente, qué le dirías, Scorpius?-preguntó el entrevistador como si se tratara de un libreto.-Sabemos que ella, ha causado muchos problemas…

-No, ella no ha causado ningún problema.-le interrumpió él, inmediatamente.-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué la están manipulando?-preguntó Caesar, falsamente sorprendido.

-Sí, la están usando para causar disturbios entre los distritos… Dudo mucho, que ella sepa lo que está pasando en verdad…

-Entonces, si ella estuviera viendo esto, qué le dirías?

Scorpius, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, mientras miraba al monitor.

-Rose, yo sé que nunca quisiste esta guerra… Siempre me lo dijiste… Ninguno la quería.-musitó con los ojos vidriosos.-La gente con la que estas ahora, puede meterte ideas falsas en la cabeza, y sé que tú no eres así… Sé que tú piensas por ti misma. No dejes que te usen o te manipulen, porque te están convirtiendo en algo que no eres…-hizo una pausa.-Si tienes alguna influencia en ellos, por favor, Rose… busca la manera de acabar con esta guerra… No confíes en esa gente… Y no olvides, que yo… que yo aún te amo.

Y con esas palabras, sentí que mi corazón se hizo pedazos.

Cuanto deseaba decirle lo mismo.

Decirle, que lo amaba, y que me hacía falta.

-Gracias, Scorpius Malfoy…-se apresuró a interrumpirle Caesar, dando por terminada la entrevista.

De inmediato, el silencio en el comedor, fue interrumpido por una lluvia de insultos de parte de la gran mayoría.

-¡Es un cobarde!-agregó James uniéndose a ellos, ante la mirada atónita de mi familia.

De inmediato, me puse de pie, y me acerqué en dirección a la mesa en la que estaban reunidos.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?-le espeté.

-He visto a un cobarde…-repitió mirándome con los ojos llenos de rabia.

-Cierra la boca, James.-le contestó Lily llegando a mi lado.

-No lo haré.-respondió.-No me callaré, después de lo que vi…

Estaba decepcionada por su actitud. Creía que su odio por Scorpius, se había terminado, pero la rabia en su mirada, me hacía indicar, que no era así.

-¡¿Qué no lo viste?!-le grité perdiendo la paciencia.- ¿No viste su rostro? ¡Lo han torturado! ¡Tú no tienes ni idea, de lo que deben estar haciéndole!

-¡Yo preferiría haber muerto, antes de decir esas cosas!-dijo acercándose aún más.

-¡Él no sabe lo que dice!-le grité empujándole hacia atrás.

El azabache, me miró con sorpresa, sorprendiéndose por lo que había hecho, pero no por eso, se calmó.

Rápidamente, se aproximó con preponderancia hacia mí.

-¡Deja de defenderlo!-me gritó tomándome por los hombros y mirándome fijamente.

Él era tan alto, y yo tan baja, que no pude separarme de él.

-¡James, basta!-le gritó tía Ginny, interponiéndose entre ambos.

Pero, él no le hizo caso.

-Malfoy, es un traidor….-siguió diciendo, mientras todos lo miraban sin poder creerlo.-Al igual que su familia.-sentenció mientras señalaba en dirección a los padres de Scorpius.- ¡Entiéndelo!

-Detente con eso, James…-agregó Albus colocándose frente a él. –No demos un espectáculo. Los señores Malfoy, están ahí…

-No me interesa… ¿Qué no lo has escuchado? ¿Cómo puede decir esas cosas cuando Voldemort destruyó nuestro distrito? -le espetó a su hermano.

-Scorpius, no sabe lo que ha pasado…-sentenció Louis.-No creo que sepa que el doce fue destruido…

-¡Claro que lo sabe!-exclamó.

Sentí que esas palabras, me hicieron hervir la sangre.

No podía seguir soportando esto.

-¡Vete al diablo, James!-le grité alejándome de ahí, y agradeciendo que los abuelos, no hubieran estado presentes para ver ese espectáculo.

Si me quedaba aquí, sólo iba a terminar por golpearlo de verdad.

James, ya no dijo nada, pero, intentó ir tras de mí.

-No te atrevas a seguirla…-le espetó Lily.-Déjala en paz.

No sé muy bien, qué ocurrió, después de eso.

De lo único que me enteré, fue que tía Ginny, sermoneó a James, y le ordenó que se disculpara con los Malfoy.

¿Lo habría hecho?

No lo sabía, pero de lo que si estaba segura, era que lo poco que ambos, habíamos intentado construir desde mi venida al distrito trece, se había venido abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero, no demorarme con el próximo capítulo :)<strong>

**Saludos, y gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
